A Prince Charmed
by bluejay511
Summary: A prince changes his whole attitude because of one girl's opinion. Pretty soon the prince and this girl fall in love but will people and reality come between them as they decide to take another step of love:marriage. Contestshipping with pokeshipping too
1. When I first saw you

* * *

This is a new story of mine. I truly like. My school friends like it. I hope you do, too. It's called "A Prince Charmed." This story is about a girl Enjoy. 

* * *

Prince Drew of Florence must marry by his 17th birthday which in a few months. His parents sent princesses from all around the world in hopes he'd be captivated by their beauty. But he didn't. He just didn't care. He didn't want to get married. He didn't want to be King he just wanted to be left alone. His parents had a really had raised a rebel. They needed to talk to him about his rudeness. So they called a 'Family Discussion.' A fancy word for talking with family when you're wants to talk to you. Prince attended as if he had a chose. He hated these talks.

"Why did you call me here?" he asked as if he didn't know.

"Take a seat." his father the King said. Drew sat with his feet across one arm of the chair and his back on the other one. You could tell just by the look of his face he didn't care.

"Your mother and I are very ... unpleased to hear you rejected every single princess in the ... world."

"And we want an explanation." said the Queen.

"What explanation? I didn't want to marry anyone. Period. Nothing you could do can change that."

"Why son?"

"I'd rather fall in ... never mind." He didn't want to tell what no one knew. He loves romance and never thinks he'll experience it.

"How about this? We'll hold a royal ball and you get to pick who you want to marry and invite her to the palace for the summer."

"That seems ... fair."

"We'll invite everyone to the ball in the kingdom excluding the princesses. If you don't find your soon to be bride then we'll arrange a marriage with one of the princesses."

"And if I don't agree to that?"

"You have no choice."

"Fine." Was Drew's only response as he got up and left.

"When will that boy grow up?" His mother asked herself.

* * *

Inside the palace of Florence was a young maiden that lives no more than a few miles from the palace, You can see the house and the communities were built around the houses. This young maiden was a middle class girl. She was also the most beautiful girl in the kingdom. Her long brown hair reached her mid back and she always wore it in a braid down her back. She wore her long blue and white dress that looked slim on her. She was beautiful and sensitive heart with a lively spirit. The one thing that made her stick out was her rebellion against the King. The King had promoted slavery within the kingdom. She didn't like the way they were forced to do all the work and treated worst than the dogs. Her best friends, Ash and Misty, also agreed with her. They are now on their normal walk around the palace as they just talked like normal teenager in a normal town.

"Did you hear about what happened to Jessica the other day?"

"I bet it can't nearly be as bad as what I've got to say." Misty remarked back to May's comment.

"Well you both are wrong? I heard that the prince-"

"Oh who cares about that stupid prince." May said.

"To tell you the truth, I don't want to hear it just as much as she doesn't want to." Misty said.

"Well this is funny. Drew rejected all the princesses in the world."

May couldn't hold it in. She giggled so hard. "I didn't think he'd be that much of an idiot."

"Well he must be. Wait? What about, Princess Melissa?"

"She was the first one to go."

_"Hear ye... Hear ye... Proclamation from the he King." the announcer commented._

"I wonder what this is about?" Misty whispered to May.

_"The King and Queen are having a ball. All eligible ladies must attend. The prince may chose his bride and what girl wants to miss out on an opportunity of a lifetime-"_

"I would." May said.

That's when Drew came through on his slave carriage. May and Misty were pissed. How could only 10 men lifted the Prince with his lazy behind and his wizard along with his fanners (aka people who fanned him.)

"I don' care. If I go, I'm going to stay clear away from the Prince." May said.

"I will too."

* * *

Drew looked among the crowd to see everyone in the kingdom. Mainly all the ladies were drawn unto him except one and her friends. She sure was beautiful. Her brown hair shimmered in the sun's golden rays of light and her blue dress matched the twinkle in her eyes. This was true beauty of a princess.

"Who do you see your highness?"

"A true beauty who isn't praising the ground I walk on."

"You must be talking about May. She is a beauty."

"I'll be expecting her at the ball. I know I want to impress her at the ball.

* * *

"Guess who's staring at you?" Ash mockingly said.

"Starring at who? Me?" May questioned.

May looks behind her and so does Misty to see Drew smile at her. May rolled her eyes and looked away.

"I don't know who you're talking about?" May comments.

"I know. The Prince likes you. a lot."

"What makes you think that," May responds.

"He's looking at you."

"No, He's STARRING at you !" Ash corrected.

"Whatever. I don't care what he thinks. I'm not gonna be like a stupid fan girl who'll do anything to have him look at her. For all I know he might get Sara Lynn to go to the ball with him."

"I just know he'll empress you. No matter what it takes."

"Hello. Who wouldn't?I'm worth it."

"Sure... Come on we're going shopping." Misty then pulls both of them behind her.

"Great. Now I won't get home."

"Well If I have to go, you're going,too."

* * *

Well how'd you like it? Please review. Tell me if you want me to continue. 


	2. The Prince's Ball

Thanks for all the reviews. They were great. Here's chapter 2. I hope you guys like it as much as you liked chapter 1.

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokemon. If I did I wouldn't be here right now. **

Tonight was the night of the ball. This ball was a big deal to the kingdom especially to businesses, and most importantly the fan girls of Drew. All had hopes of dancing with the prince. They must look their absolute best, even May thought that. She didn't like the prince or anything close to it. She just felt as the most beautiful in the kingdom, she most live up to that statement. So she must look her best even if it was for the ball.

"Come on, May. The carriage is here. Hurry up." Misty screamed up from her front door.

"Can I not and say we did?"

"May, You know you have to."

"Fine."

* * *

At the palace, drew is getting ready for the ball. Like May did he didn't want to go but he had to. The prince not going to his own ball, that's crazy. Plus he made a deal with his parents.

Finally it was time for the ball to began. Every girl was called to be introduced. As each girl was called by name and where they were from. When they were called they walked down the center staircase. When they got to the bottom Drew bowed to each and every girl waiting for her arrival.

"May of Hoenn."

This was the name he had remembered during his ride through the kingdom that afternoon. He smiled and looked up at the girl who was walking down the grand staircase. Her long white gown almost matched the entire staircase. Her glowing smile seemed to smile at him with gladness.

As she came walked slowly down to the bottom of the staircase, Drew, the prince, smiled making May get looks from all his fan girls. May curtsied with a smile and blushed a bit.. May went to the side with Misty who was just as surprised as she was. She seen the vain eyes of his fan girls as she walked to the side.

"Oh no she didn't," Sara Lynn said who had already been called. She was the most jealous because she was Drew's number one fan.

"Let the dance begin." the King ordered.

Misty then said to May, "Oh my God. Did you see the way he looked at you?"

"Oh course I did I was there." May quickly corrected.

"He likes you. He likes you."

"So ...maybe he does." May regretted to say... at least in front of Misty that is.

"And you like him."

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. Who knows?"

"You know you like him." Then Misty felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Ash. He bowed trying to ask for a dance. She kindly accepted by curtsying. As they danced May wished she could be like them. Just as much in love. She knew they liked each other no more like love each other since forever.

"Um. Hi."

"Hello, You're highness." she curtsied again.

"Call me Drew."

"OK, Drew."

"So you wanna dance?"

"Sure." Then he escorted her to the center of the ballroom. Drew puts his hand on May's hip and with the other holds her hand. May puts her opposite hand on his shoulder as they danced. May could barely believe it. She was dancing with the prince. "What do thy eyes rest upon, your highness?"

(a/n: In order words, 'why are you looking at? me?')

"I see a maiden whose beauty is fairest among the whole kingdom and maybe even the world."

"What a lovely girl she is." the King whispered

"Charming?"

"More like the charmed Prince." The King whispered back.

"Do you like being a prince?"

"NO."

"Why not? You get everything you want because you were born to it. You shouldn't have a care in the world."

"I'm sorry but you're wrong about that. I have all these obligation to live up to and these things I must be ready for. After all I will be king someday."

"Yeah I know. The duties of the king awaits you." May responded. "Isn't that something to be happy about?"

"No. I have to be all presentable. Be places and be a leader of one of the strongest countries. I'm just a kid. I don't know how to do that kind of stuff."

"I forgot about that. I've always thought it would come naturally."

"The hardest part is trying to please everyone at once. Everyone has a different opinion so it's hard to decide what's right from wrong."

"And here I thought you were just pleasing yourself."

"It's nothing like that."

_"Dinner's served."_

"May I escort you to dinner?"

"Sure. I'd love to."

Everyone was crowded as they walked into the dinning room. When the crowd was gone, Drew and May walked in together. By this time everyone became silent. You wouldn't even hear a mouse cross the floor if there was one. Drew pulled out May's chair as she sat and she sat next to him. Everyone then immedately stood because of the entrance of the King and Queen. Everyone stood at their presence.

"We would like to thank you all for coming to this marvellous event. We hope you all enjoy it."

* * *

During Diner...

"So, May, what do you think of the palace of far?"

"It's beautiful just like the ones in storybooks."

"That May girl seems to be a wonderful girl. Don't you think so?" The queen asked the king.

"She is. Very polite and socialable. She would be a good queen."

"You are now allowed back into the ballroom and enjoy the rest of the night." One of the butlers annocued.

"Come on, May. I want to show you around the palace. "

"Okay," May said as she left her napkin on the top of her plate.

"Your highness," an annoying voice called. It was Sara Lynn. May thought she was actually having a good time with Drew. Now it would be ruined by her. "This is a wonderful ball."

"Thank you, Sara."

"You know my name."

"Yeah, I know everyone. Ready to go, May."

"Wait. Go where?"

* * *

"Oh great what another interfernce." the king said. He snapped his fingers and a butler came.

"Yes your majesty."

"See to it that, Miss Sara Lynn be privately escorted out of the ball and sent back home."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Sara Lynn you are to be escorted out of the ball immedately."

"But why?"

"It's orders from the King."

"Yes sir." Sara Lynn was pissed as she walked out. Drew looked back at his father, the king, and the king saluted.

"Come on, May." Drew held her hand as they walked into the backyard garden. Drew led her hand and led her into the back yard. May was amazed. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Wow it's beautiful!"

"I know."

The first thing you seen when you walked out was a fountain white as snow. Then the patio was tiled with the same white limestone as the fountain. Then the ledge was high enough to stand up and len on. The best part was that you could see the full moon in the distance. Over the ledge you could see with paths filled with roses of assorted colors and many different flowers.

"You must be really lucky to see this every morning you wake up."

"It's a part of being royal, I guess."

* * *

Inside the ballroom dancing was still going on and as people danced they seen the two alone. The King and Queen didn't like that. So the king told the butler to close the drapes so they could have a few moments alone. 

* * *

"Yeah." May responded. "You know, you really impressed me tonight, Drew."

"How?"

"Everything. Now you seem sweet, nice, very romantic, and I feel I can trust you."

"All I tried to do was impress you."

"I know. My friends told me how the prince was expecting me. I didn't believe it until you smiled at me when I walked down the stairs. I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Sure. Anything."

"Why me?"

"May," he looked deeply into her eyes. "The first time I saw you I knew you were something special. You didn't praise the ground I walked on like my fans. You've been all I could think about ever since yesterday when I first saw you."

"Wow. you're poetic, too. Is there anything you're not." That made Drew laugh a bit. Then they just starred at each other. Space between them started to decrease because Drew was closing in on May's face. May was so into the moment she closed her eyes knowing what would hapeen next. Then she felt his lips against hers. She and Drew, the prince, were sharing their very first kiss. It was special, just like that moment. Just then they knew how much they were actually made for each other.

* * *

I hoped you liked that chapter. I tried to make it as long as possible. Keep reveiwing because I might not want to contiune. 


	3. Tomorrow's Ball

Thanks for all the reviews. They were great. Here's chapter 3. I hope you guys like it as much as you liked chapter 2. Sorry it took so long.

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokemon. If I did I wouldn't be here right now. **

The time was escaping and now it was time for them to part.

"Well I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah for now." Drew smiled his award winning smile. May blush into a deep scarlet. "Maybe I can see you again."

May smiled saying, "Sure. I'd like that." May continued getting into the carriage as it slowly pulled away leaving both May and Drew speechless.

* * *

May soon arrived home. She quickly went into her room and shut the door. She was soon spinning and landed on her bed laughing. Her mind was on one thing only. Drew. Everything she thought about him was wrong. She had soon found out he was the guy of her dreams. In the mist of her thoughts there was a knock on the door.

"Just a minute." She quickly sat in her chair and started brushing her hair. "Come in." she said with an innocence in her voice. She didn't want her parents to know what happened. Her parent, well mainly her dad,wanted her to save her first kiss for her husband.

"How was the ball, sweetheart?" May's father, Norman asked.

"Oh it was OK." She then hummed a little song. She couldn't take it after all this was her first kiss and a marvelous one at that.

"Did you use proper manners?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Did you curtsy at all the complements and things done for you?"

"Yes daddy."

"Oh be quiet , Norman. Can't you see she had a good time?" Her mother Caroline responded. "So who escorted you into the dining room?"

"Who asked you to dance?" her father asked.

"Drew." she said softly.

"Who asked you to dance?"

"Who escorted you into the ballroom?" Both asked impatiently.

"The Prince." she said in a melodic voice. She couldn't help herself when she got up and spun and fell unto her bed smiling.

"Boy he's got you spinning,"

May didn't respond because she started to daydreaming.

"Are you OK, May." Caroline knew exactly what happened.

"Come on, Norman. Maybe she's tired." Norman left the room leaving them to talk.

"He kissed you didn't he?"

"How'd you-" May lifted her head wondering how's she know?

"I'm your mother I know stuff. Don't worry I won't tell."

May put her head down and giggled, "He kissed me."

* * *

Meanwhile Drew along the same path both him and May walked. He was trying to remember each thing said. He thought about what was done, what he could have done, and what he shouldn't have done. Even though that seemed like nothing because they both had lots of fun together.

Drew soon walked in. Then he saw the most disturbing thing anyone could have ever seen. His parents... kissing.

"Eww... Don't you two have some royal business to handle."

"We're royal and it's none of your business."

"I mean come on," his mother said, "How do you think you were born? The stork didn't drop you from the sky. I mean something had to happen."

"Oh. Eww! Don't even start that."

"Oh and May was put on the guest list to next weeks ball."

"Good."

"And so was your fan club-"

"What? NO Mom you didn't. You did. How could you?"

"Don't scream at your mother like that!"

"But dad."

"NO buts."

"OK. Mom. Why'd you do that?"

"Because it was nice to and I did. exspecially that Sara Lynn. She has the cutest little crush on you."

Drew mentally slapped himself. They were ruining his chancing with May. "Could you tell me who else is on the list before I go nuts!"

"All the princesses who didn't already get married."

"What?-"

"Did I say anything?" his mom continued. "including Princess Sarah."

"OK. Next week is going to be ... interesting."

* * *

We are now at another palace hours away from Drew's. there lives Princess Sarah. Other than Sara Lynn she's was his biggest fans. She refused all wedding invitations knowing who she was to marry: Drew. She wanted nothing else, well except for little things that would come along, if Drew did love her. But just between us Drew hated the was Sara Lynn treated him like a baby.

"I can't wait until next weeks ball," she said. "It has to be perfect."

"Why don't you wear that purple one," her maid Matilda said. "You look the best in purple."

"Well I don't think I need an opinion of those who... work for me."

Princess Sarah had a nasty attitude. She's one of those girls who thinks the world revolves around her. Even though it pretty much was in this cause.

"Um. Yes ma'am." said Matilda because that was really all she could say.

"Now, Matilda tell me the truth," meaning lie to me in my face, "who will marry Drew?"

"Well... miss... I heard around the palace that this other girl, May, actually kissed the Prince just yesterday."

"Oh I didn't ask for your opinion." she said madly. "I mean what does she have that I don't." she sat practically fake crying. She was a pure drama queen.

"Don't worry miss. I'm sure you'll get what you want... like always."

"You're right. You're my true friend." she said between tears.

Matilda rolled her eyes and left. "Yeah I'm at least glad I'm getting paid decently."

* * *

May had was still sleeping late this morning. She awoke with a bell. She didn't know who it was because everyone was suppose to be at the shopping center. May went to go answer the door and found it was one of the King's servants.

"Hello. May I speak to miss May."

"Speaking." she said.

"You have been invited as one of the King and Queen's special guest. Will you be attending tomorrow night's ball?"

"Yes I accept the invitation."

"Thank you miss. I hear the Prince will be very excited to see you."

"Well I'll be sure to come then." she said blushing redder than the reddest apple in the World. She closed the door taking the invitation smiling.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated but it still is long, isn't it? Review please. So I'll update more often. I promise. 


	4. The Second Ball

I'm back with another chapter of a Prince Charmed. Soory it's been so long. 

* * *

It was the night of the ball and everyone hustled and bustled around the palace. The ball was going to start in less than an hours. Everyone must be dressed perfectly even May. This time she actually put just as much effort as his fans maybe even more. She just couldn't help it. Looking into his emerald eyes, matching green hair, and everything: it was perfect. This time her hair was up really really fancy and she didn't have much makeup on because it would coverup her natural beauty. Drew even said so.

"May, are you ready," Misty said, "The carriage is-" Before Misty even finished her sentence May was rushing down the stairs. " I know someone is eager to see the prince."

" I don't know who's interested to see the prince. Who's interested in seeing the prince? Certainly not me." she said hestitantly. Misty just ignored her knowing she was.

* * *

And Again they called the names of all the people as they came. May was so nervous to see Drew again. When he name was called it surprised her and she looked at her dress making sure it was perfect.

"May of Hoenn." Her beautiful Blue gown was long and matched the sparkle in her eyes.Her smile was perfect and her outfit was flawless. She was even more wonderful than when they had first met.

She walked down the grand staircase and seen Drew watching her. When their eyes met oth smiled. When she reached the bottomof the staircase. He held out his hand and May grabbed ahold of it. He kissed her hand. Tingles went up May's spine as she felt his lips touch her skin. He escorted her to his parent's throne and she curtised politly and went to the side where Misty was standing. She was just as shocked as May was.

"So that's the May girl everyone's talking about?" Sarah whispered to herself from above the staircase. "She's cute but not as beautiful as I." 

As the name of other princesses were called Drew's were glued upon May. Even though with every other maidens and princesses were called he still bowed but every now and then he glanced back at May.

"Now last but not certainy least the beautiful, Princess Sarah of Esmerland." She came down the stairs with an escort like the other princesses did. All bowed curtised as she passed even May. When she got to the front, she curtised to the King, Queen and Drew escpically. When everyone was cued to dance Princess Sarah showed May a death glance that confised May. Yet May didn't worry one bit for there was one thing was most important to her right now: Drew.

"Hello May." a familiar voice behind me said. She curtised and blushed into a million different shades of red and pink.

"Hello, Drew."

"MayI have this dance?" May curtised again and took his hand again as Drew wrapped is arms around May's waist bringing them even closer together. May blushed deeply and smiled. As they danced she found no reason to look down anymore. She looked up and stared into his eyes that had many different shades of green. She could seee into his soul and see he only wanted to do the right thing. She felt like they were flying not noticing anyone elsein the whole room.

* * *

"Seeing them together just makes me sick. Drew should be with me," Sarah said from halfway across the ballroom, "she will pay."

* * *

As Drew and May flew around the ballroom, Drew wondered how such a beauty wasn't a princess because to him she deserved the world and more. When he was with her, it was he'd found what she had been searching for: some thing true, something that wouldn't fade or die out. He had found the treasure within the empty treasure box. No feeling can replace this.There is no amout of riches he wouldn't give to feel this every day. 

* * *

"Aww," the Queen said, "they look so cute together."

"Young and in love."

"Just like we were." The queen responded to his comment.

* * *

"May, I wanna ask you something?"

"Yes," she said looking up at him.

"Do you wanna come spend the summer here at the palace? You know to relax and enjoy the summer.. you know... together."

"I'd love to," May said, "But-"

"But- what?" he asked.

"I have school. I sometimes get a week off, but not the summer."

"My parent will take care out that. Would you come?"

"Sure I'd love that."

* * *

During Dinner

"So May do you think the palace would be a perfect place to live?" Drew asked May.

"It would but not for me," she said modestly.

"Why not? IfI recall correctly you said it was like a palace in a storybook."

"Yes, but I'm not royalityI wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Don't worry after a while it becomes natural."

May just smiled. It was time to now to reenteeer the ballroom.

"So would you like to go further into the garden?"

"Yes I'd love to," said a voice in the background. "your highness."

"May," he asked ignoring SaraLynn.

"That would be wonderful." she replied. He held his hand out and gently May placed her on top as they both exited the ballroom. Then at the end of the ballroom was a smile on the face of Princess Sarah. She had a plan: an evil plan to be specific. What will happen next. dun dun dun dunnnnnn. Bye. Please review.


	5. The Spill

Hi. I'm back with another chapter of A Prince Charmed. Please take my poll to see which new story I should start. Thanks.

* * *

The full moon shone bright, as they walked out to the garden. Everything seemed perfect. This summer was only weeks away. In her mind she could count the moments that it would be until they'd meet again.

"It's really beautiful here at the palace," May said , "The garden is quite lovely, actually."

"I'm glad you like it." Drew smiled at her as she smiled back blushing a deep scarlet.

"Would you like to reenter the ballroom."

"Sure," May responded. They walked in and before they enter a bucket is pored unto May's beautiful gown. Snickers were heard throughout the ballroom. Soon some started to laugh out loud hysterically except Ash and Misty of course. They didn't realise until she started to run away from the huge embarrassment. Misty quickly ran quickly out of the ballroom afterwords screaming her name. Ash quickly followed after Misty. Before Drew could think of what to do two people past him: May's friends he thought. Yet before he was quick enough to follow Sarah was right there.

"Oh what i spill!!" she said sarcastically, "It was actually quite entertaining, don't ya think Drew."

"No it wasn't."

"Well, You might not think so but everyone else does." she stated. "Your lady friend doesn't seem appropriate to be to your liking."

"Well. You should i chose then. Maybe you?" he said with an attitude knowing it was her who had set the trap.

"Well funny you should mention it- "

He stopped her. "You know what. Just leave her alone okay." He soon ran into the direction May went in search of her.

Meanwhile, May had already stopped inside the garden where Drew and May were just walking before. She was crying hard.

"May," Ash had caught up with Misty and they both were at their knees trying to comfort her. When she had soon stopped crying she started to speak.

"I can't believe it," May said. "I really blew it."

"Blew what?" Misty asked, "What has gone wrong?"

"Did you just miss what happen?" May asked Misty, "I was just dumped with food scraps and leftover and whatever this stuff is. He doesn't like you anymore."

"What makes you think that?"

"May," Ash spoke up trying to avoid a fight, "By the way you were with him all night it seems as though her would never do that."

What they didn't know was that Drew was them. "I really liked him, too." May said.

"And I like yo too." They turned around to see the Prince. Ash and Misty bowed (curtied) to show their respects."

"Drew these are my best friends, Ash and Misty. Ash, Misty, this is Drew."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too your highness." Misty said curtsying again while Ash bowed. Both left knowing everything would be alright.

"May," he knelt by her side. "I'm sorry-"

"No it wasn't-"

"May. I never wanted this to happen to you. I really like you too. I don't want a simple thing like this to stop it. I wanna have a good time with you. The night is still young."

"But my gown-"

"You can borrow one of my mom's. You're about the same size."

"No I couldn't."

"Just don't worry about it."

"Thank you so much!!" They both walk back inside the castle not in same way that they came but in a different way so they would be unseen. He fetched and mad and told her, "See to it that May is dressed in one of my mom's gowns and back at the ball in about an hour."

"Yes sir," the maid said.

* * *

He reentered the ballroom and everyone bowed as he passed. He went up to his mother and father and told them the situation and the resolution. His mother said okay and he went back unto the ballroom and got a drink from one of the side tables that held the beverages.

"Drew," Sarah said ,"Where's your lady friend? Did she go home?"

"No. she's upstairs he said with no emotion at all.

"I apologize for what happened earlier. I mean, no i know how wrong it was to do such a thing." she faked. The part was that she was always so fake that when she wasn't being fake it still sounded fake.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes," she crossed her fingers behind her back and said, "I promise." The second afterword Drew's sight became dis-focused. He was looking up towards the grand staircase where May was. She started walking down the long staircase. The music stopped and without even thinking he gave his glass to gave it to Sarah. "Can you hold this for me?"

Without even looking down he contiuned his gaze upward as he walked through the crowd.

"Hello, your highness," Sara Lynn said curtsying low.

"Hello." He just walked around her and met May at the exact moment her feet touched the ballroom floor. He glass slipper made a click sound that was almost unreal. Her gown was gold and the layers were folded around her waist. It was sleeveless but they wrapped around the side of her shoulder blade. (much like Belle's in Beauty and the Beast) Her long gloves were the same color as the dress itself. He bowed and she gently curtsied. While he took he hand and kissed it. They walked into the middle of the ballroom floor as it cleared. The soft music began as May and Drew danced.They both looked up into each others eyes. Drew leading every single one of May steps. May following him and trusting in his every move. Drew soon stopped in the middle of the floor. He looked even deeper into her eyes and kissed her, right in front of everybody, again. Surely her father would find out about this one, but she didn't care she just kissed him right back. When they split apart it was like they were the only ones left in the whole world.

* * *

I loved writing this chapter. I'm awaiting your reviews. I'm trying to make a goal that by my 14th chapter i want to have at least 75 reviews. Please help me. Hope you liked the story.


	6. Welcome to Hell

Thanks for all my reviews. Loved them all. If you didn't already please take my survey on my profile page please. Thank you!!

* * *

The night was growing old and the ball would be ending soon. May had a little over fifteen minutes before the ball would end. That would mean the final parting until summer. Since it was now spring it would be months since they'd meet again.

"Drew, this was fun."

"I'm glad you liked it." he softly said.

"I can't wait til we meet again."

He kissed her lightly on the cheek and responded saying, "Me too."

"If only we had one more hour... one day... a month...a " Before another word could be spoken Drew kissed her. When they parted May looked up at Drew and both of their lips grew closer and...

**_"DING DING SING SING TING TING WING WING!!"_**her alarm rang.It was a werid alarm clock but it was an alarm clock none the less. It stopped her from kissing Drew in the dream, that's for sure. She sighed and threw her alarm clock and she heard a loud **_CHACHANG!! _**It was the sound of broken metal. May looked up and forced herself back unto her pillow.

"May," her mother screamed "Get UP. That's the third clock this week and it's only Wednesday."

She suddenly remembered the date. It was JUne 21st. She quickly rose from bed and hurried to get dressed. It was the first day of June meaning that it was the day she would go with Drew at the palace. It has been over 2 months since they last met.Their kiss, or kisses i should say, were remembered.

When she arrived at school, Ash and Misty were waiting for May. She was usually late but when they seen May running toward them they knew something was going on.

"May I haven't seen you run this fast since they were giving away that dress at Borroh's Fashion Palace."

"The dress was worth it." May responded to Misty's comment.

"What is going on today that actually made you early?"

"Today.. is the ... first... day... of summer." she sad between pants.

"And?" Misty asked.

"I'm going to Drew's castle."

"What if he didn't mean tomorrow," Ash said.

"Ash, if he would have meant that he would have told me."

"Ok. suite yourself."

They walked into their first class and all May thought about was the summer vacation.

"May... May," the teacher must've called her name like a million times.

"Yes, Mr. Jaole."

"The answer."

"Oh the answer is ... ugh...c," everyone started to laugh.

"Ms May this is your last warning. If you do not pay attention in my class I will send you out."

"Yes sir."

"The answer was-"

Then there was a knock on the wooden door. It was a messenger. " Mr. Joule, I need Ms. May Maple to come to the office with her stuff."

"She is in the middle of studying for her midterm exam," the teacher agrued.

"The King and Queen have sentenced her to the palace."

The room grew more even quieter than before remembering what happend at the ball. All that was heard was May packing up.

"We will continue when you return May."

"Yes sir." May smiled knowing that she wouldn't be back anytime soon for her to learn anything.

* * *

A gold carriage waited for outside the school building to take her to the palace. The horse was a bright white. It was truly beautiful. The footman opened the carriage door and I stepped into the carriage in hopes that her dream would come true. The carriage started moving away from the school where Dreams awaited.

Upon her arrival, she was helped out the carriage and was escorted inside. The huge doors opened . May smiled when she seen his face, again. She remember the last time they had been together. Drew was standing beside his father's throne and whispered something to his father. Within seconds, he walked to her and kissed her hand gently. May blushed a deep scarlet color while she curtsied.

"It's great to see you again, your higness."

"For the millionth time call me Drew," he said smiling.

"Drew," she whispered. He smiled at her while he escorted her in front of the throne where his parents were. Her heart beat was fast and seemed unstop able. When she was less than a few feet away Drew stopped.

"Mother, Father. This is May. May, These are my parents," she curtsied.

"It's nice to finally meet the lovely girl that our Drew's always talking about," Drew's mother said. She was quite lovely. She stood and shook May's hands. May and Drew both blushed at his mother's response.

"Yes," his father said, "Truly beautiful."

She curtsied again shyly.

"Come on, stand up, silly," the queen said playfully.

"No," he said to his wife. She grabbed his hand and he stood still holding her hand. "Nice to meet you, May." May curtsied once more.

"Come on, May. Let's get you dressed. The other girls will be here any minute." Drew's mom let go of her husbands hand as she pulled May away from Drew's grasp. May looked at Drew and Drew looked back smiling. It made her smile even brighter.

"Women," his father said. Drew wasn't listening because he was watching May leave. She giggled trying to hide her smile. "Drew... Drew."

The door was closed meaning May and the Queen had left the room. Drew was still in his own world. "Drew, are you listening to me?"

"Huh," he said, "Oh yeah. Every word."

* * *

About an hour later...

Drew's mom came into where Drew and the King were talking. She sat at her throne. Drew then asked, "Where is she?"

Drew turned around and was amazed at what he saw. May was in a dark red a black dress with wide hanging sleeves and double lacing down the front and back. It was a perfect fit and it made her look very slim. Her hair was straight. (a/n: if you wanna see the dress go to /?pageshop/flypage&productid111)

"You hate it," she whispered and started to run. Drew chased her out where she was crying.

"Wait, May," he said. Her tears streamed down her face when he looked at her with her back against the wall. His hand gently caressed her check and wiped the tears from her face, "May, You don't look ugly. You never will. Not in my eyes."

May put her hand gently on his check. They felt each other's breath in their face. May looked up into his sincere eyes. She leaned closer into him as the space between them disappeared. A kiss: a sweet tender, loving kiss. More passionate than the first, May hands wrapped around his neck and his hands were holding her slim waist closer to him.

"May are you-" their kissed stopped as May quickly put her hands behind her back innocently. Drew loosened his grip around May's waist. Drew's mother stopped what she was saying, "Opps."

Both, May and Drew, looked at her. May blushed a deep scarlet and Drew looked at his mother like he was telling her to leave. She apologized and left where they were. May broke away from Drew's loosened grip.

When Drew's mom left, May playfully pulled Drew's arm and giggled. "Come on, let's go outside."

Drew smiled and walked beside her and put an arm around her waist. She giggled again and put her head on his shoulder. When they walked outside, that's when they saw them: the other princesses from the other countries. They were truly beautiful. She soon became serious and Drew looked ahead of him.

"Those are the princesses."

"Yeah," May sad, "I know."

"You wanna meet them?"

"Do I have to?"

"Don't worry. They're nice."

"I don't think they'll like me."

"They'll like you," Drew said, "Just like I do."

* * *

"That's the girl," Sarah said.

"Food Face Girl." one of them said. All of the 6 girls laughed.

"Yep." Sarah responded.

"I can't believe he likes her," Another girl said.

"I know." A different girl said as she opened her fan.

"What don't we have that she does?"

"She doesn't deserve to be here. She's not royality."

"Not like us." Sarah said, "She's the most disguting person I've ever seen."

"Yes a total disgrace to his contry."

Just then Drew and May walked up to them. The princesses curstied to Drew as Drew bowed. May held Drew's hand and hid behind him.

"So who is this Drew?" said the girls with the fan.

"Ladies, this is May. She'll be staying for the summer." May went to Drew's side and curtsied sweetly. The girls envied the dress. It was beautiful.

"Well, I think, I speak for all of us when we say welcome." said Sarah fakely.

"Thank you."

"I'm Sarah."

"Diane," that was the one with the fan.

"Princess Alexandria. But call me Alex."

"ELizabeth. Liz for short."

"Guinvere."

"Destyne."

"May-Lanni but everyone calls me May."

"So I'll leave you, girls, alone." He went to May and whispered into her ear. "Don't worry. You'll be OK, right?" She nodded her head. He kissed her on her check and walked away. Sarah's mouth was wide opened in frustration as May watched Drew walk away.

"Oh no that little girl didn't." Sarah whispered to herself. Then she smiled to herself, "So, May, I seen what happend at the last ball?"

"Oh yes," Diane said fanning herself lightly, "I heard what happend."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh but you must." Sarah suggested.

"You must have been really embaressed."

"I seen you run really fast out of there." Destyne said after Liz.

"Afterall everyonedid laugh at you when you were gone." Guinvere mocked.

"No, not everybody," May corrected.

"With an exception to the 2 idiots that followed you," Sarah smiled at herself knowing she had beaten up May internally.

"Those two 'idiots' are my friends."

"Then those must be your only friends." All the girls laughed at Sarah remark.

"Don't talk about my friends like that."

"What did I hurt the little girl's feelings?" Sarah said mockingly, "OH I'm sorry. Just like I'm sorry about the little accident with the food."

Tears were forming in May's eyes. She couldn't help it that she was sensitive. "Welcome to A Summer of Pure Hell," Diane mocked. All the girls laughed. May couldn't help herself. She ran in the opposite direction and didn't stop. The girls laughed at May as she ran further and further. May didn't turn back or it would cause even more drama that would be unbearable.

"I think we hurt her feelings," Alex said mockingly, "The Little Brat."

May was soon out of sight and crying behind one of the trees with no one there to help her. 'It sucks when no ones there to help,' May thought.

* * *

Did you like it? Those girls are mean right? Please review.


	7. Girl Talk

* * *

Me: I'm back!!

May:(sarcastic) Great. Just great.

Drew: Thank you for _'blessing' of being here._

Me: I think you want me to make you two-

May: No we're fine. Just fine. She doesn't own Pokemon or anything. Here's the story.

Drew: Wanna know what she's going to do?

May: No just go on with the story.

Me: I' make you two-

May: Go on with the story... PLEASE!!

Me: OK fine.

May: Yay!

* * *

The King and Queen of Florence walked together hand in hand through the beautiful garden. Like May and Drew were at the ball. As they spoke words of romance to each other they remembered their son who had just recently fell in love, or so it may seem.

"The flowers seem to get even more beautiful everyday. Even though they were the same yesterday , today and will be tomorrow." The queen said.

"Nothing could even compare to the beauty you behold in your eyes,"he said.

"That's sweet," the queen blushed into a million shades of red and pink. "Isn't it great Drew found somebody to love?"

"Like we did." she smiled happily.

"She's beautiful like a suburban princess." The King moved closer and closer while she spoke. They were inches apart when she softly asked, "Don't you like her?"

"Of course," he moved closer to her they were about to kiss when the queen heard a silent weep.

"Did you hear that?" the queen walked away from him and walked away listening to the tears she heard. She looked behind the nearby tree and saw May crying long and hard.

"May," she knelt beside her and rubbed her back. "What happened?"

She just continued to cry harder and harder. "Shh...Shh... It'll be okay."

"No it won't. The princesses they hate me. They keep making fun of me."

"People will talk about you for the rest of your life."

"I know but Sarah was the one who got the food poured on me at the last ball so Drew wouldn't like me anymore."

"They're just jealous because he really likes you," May stopped crying, "He talks about you. Every night since you met he's been thinking of ways to impress you."

"He has?" May questioned.

"Yeah he has," May wiped her face from all her tears. "Your beautiful, May. People will try their hardest to try to crush you or embarrass you. Like they did me."

"They did?!"

"Yep," she said. "But you know what I did? I went right up to the King. I didn't say anything about what happend but he made me feel a whole lot better."

"Do you know where Drew is?"

"He's over there by the horses."

"Thank you," May got up and walked over to where Drew was. Drew's mother stood up and walked back to her husband and smiled watching May standing next to Drew who was petting the beautiful light brown horse.

"They make a cute couple don't they?"

"Yes, they do."

* * *

Later that night...

May and Drew were sitting watched the sunset together over the lake. The sun had almost disappeared into the lake and the stars became clearer and clearer. May's head rested on Drew's chest and his arm was around her shoulder.

"So... Did you like the princesses?"

May didn't think he would ask that question. She lifted her head off his chest and looked at the stars.

"They don't like me very much."

"What happend?" May formed in her eyes. She wanted them to stop but she felt as though they were uncontrollable. Drew gently wiped her tears as May looked up into his eyes. He lifted her chin and kissed her. In the kiss he felt her pain and how much she was hurt. All the tears were well hidden. When they parted, May rested her head on his lap. Within seconds, she fell asleep on the seat. Drew rubbed her hair softly as she slept.

"Where's May?" Drew looked behind him to see his father walk past. Drew pointed down and there was May sleeping.

"Is she OK?"

"No. The princesses. Why'd we have to invite them?"

"You know the Allied Countries' Law better than I do. All the allied country's children meet to keep peace throughout the centuries."

"Isn't there anything you could do?"

"Nothing."

He continued rubbing her hair softly. "You'd better carry her to bed now. It's getting pretty late."

"OK." He lifted May up and carried her inside and laid her on top of her Queen sized bed. He kissed her forehead. The maid in the room was standing at his presence. "Give her the princess treatment tomorrow."

"Yes sir." the maid replied to his command.

"Good." He rubbed her hair once more ans left the room to let May sleep some more.

* * *

Hope you like the chapter. Please review.


	8. Day 2

Me: Hello. Everyone. welcome back.

May:(sarcastic) I'm soooooo happy.

Me: Well then I'm glad.

May: Here's the story... She doesn't own pokemon. And thank Goodness she doesn't.

Me: Hey maybe I'll be the CEO of the company.

May: Yeah and one day pigs will fly and scream, "EAT ME!! EAT ME!!"

Me: Enough with the sarcaism, May. On with the story.

* * *

May woke up sleeping on top of a Queen sized bed. She had never slept so comfortably in her life. The mattress was extra soft and the pillows felt like clouds. She could actually say it felt like I was sleeping like a baby. Just at that thought the maid came in with a food tray.

"Good morning, your highness," she said.

"It really is a good morning." The maid set the tray on her bed in front of her. Then went to open the curtains. May was shocked with amazement after the food was placed on her bed.

"Wow! Breakfast in bed, how wonderful!" she giggled and picked up her fork and chewed politely while she ate.

"Well, princess, I'd think you be used to it be now."

"Princess? I'm not a princess. I'm just May." The curtains opened to the garden that she had just recently walked last night. She placed the tray on the table that was next to the bed and got up and looked out the window amazed. She soon found out she was wearing a long pink night gown. Its fabric might just have been softer than silk and more precious than diamonds. Then twirled happily and landed on her bed.

"How would you like me to draw your bath, your highness? Would you like oils, minerals, or bubbles?"

"Everything," she smiled.

"Yes, princess." May soon laid back on her soft mattress while she at her breakfast. Soon afterwards when her bath was ready, it was the perfect temperature and it had the perfect amount of bubbles. May loved it.

Within an hour, May was all dressed and ready to see Drew again. The maid dressed her in a light blue dress with her hair down over her shoulder. She walked outside into the palace gardens in search of Drew. And when she seen him she ran to him

"Drew." he looked and smiled. When she ran towards him, he lifted her up like a little girl. She justed smiled. When he let her down, She hugged him tightly as she giggled.

"Hello."

"Hi, princess."

"So it was your idea?" she smirked at him.

"What was my idea?" he asked trying to act clueless.

"To start calling me princess," she said in a melodic tone.

"Okay," he said in a defeated tone, "You caught me. Did it make you feel any better?"

"Yes it did," she kissed him on the cheek. When she realized what she did she blushed. Then Drew smiled.

"Come on," he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I want you to meet some of my friends."

"Oh you mean the princes." She followed the pull off his hand holding hers.

"Yeah if you wanna call them that."

"NO I can't," she stopped not allowing herself to follow him. "They won't like me."

"Come on," Drew said softly, "This time I can promise you, nothing bad will happen. Plus I'm staying with you this time."

"... Okay." she slowly followed him as she was lead into a tennis court.(a/n: I love tennis so it's a tennis court.) 5 boys playing on the tennis court on 2 different courts. They all seemed to be having lots of fun. May smiled when she seen them because she wasn't given scolding looks. When the guys looked at her they smiled. They could have been flirting but they felt more like reassuring smiles to her. Before she walked into the court she was changed into something for appropriate to play in. Meanwhile...

"Hey Drew. Long time no see," one with blond hair said.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that." Drew replied.

"SO who was she?" one asked with a sunviser on his dark brown hair to shade him from the sun.

Drew smiled with a light blush that was barely noticeable. "Her name is May. She lives in Petal-burgh."

"She seems nice." one said with the light brown hair said.

"She's hot. What are you talking about?" The red haired one said as he hit the ball across the net.

"Amen. To that." this boy had Blondie hair with brown highlights. He pointed and there was May with Tennis skirt on and a tennis racket in her hands.

"Hi," May said.

"Hello," everyone said.

"May," Drew said, "This is Damion, Richard-"

"My name is Richie." May giggled at the random remark.

"OK then Richie. And this is Christopher everyone calls him Chris. That's Nathaniel. Just call him Nathan or Nat. Last and definitely least Cornelius."

"I'm not least. If anything it's Damion." May giggled as she stood next to Drew watching the argument.

"HEY!! Don't talk about me. You're the one named after corn. Corn- elius."

"It's Latin for the horn."

"Then it should be HORN-elius." May giggle turned into the cutest little laugh. She covered her mouth as she laugh with her dimples showing making Drew and all the other guys smile.

"What about your name Dame-ion. Are you a female now?"

"Whatever." he said hitting the ball back to Cornelius, "Hornelius."

"Can you both just be quiet?" Nathan said. "There's nothing worse than someone who can't shut up on the court when they can't even play tennis."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Both Cornelius and Nathan said.

"YOU... CAN'T...PLAY... Do... you... un-der-stand me...now?" May was laughing so hard she was crying. She leaned on Drew's chest and laughed. Drew put his arm around her waist.

"I think that's a challenge." Cornelius said to Nathan.

"Sure. I don't care. It'll be like taking candy from a baby."

"We'll play doubles." Nathan says.

"I can play Canadian doubles and still beat you." (a/n: Canadian doubles it 2 players one side of the court while one person is on the other side.)

"Ok challenge accepted."

May started to calm down and watched them play. She whispered in Drew's ear something.

"Hey May," Chris said, "Hey that rhymes. May Hey May hey." May laughed again.

"Idiot." Richie said. "May do you know how to play tennis?"

She shook her head smiling shyly.

"We'll teach you. What do you say?"

"I'd like that."

"Then we'll have something to do while those idiots have a competition." Richie said.

"May hey. Hey May Hey M-"

"Shut up already." Richie said. He then focused his attention back to May who was already on the court while Drew watched her from the sidelines. "OK all you have to do is hit the ball over the net and inside the outside lines. Richie hit he ball over to May. May jumped back dodging it.

"There's nothing to be scared of. " He hit the ball again. She hit it with two hands to her left.

"No," Drew said, "Let me help you." He stepped behind her. He took her hand in his while they held the racket. While the other hand was holding hers. He swung the hand with the racket on their left. "This is a forehand. when the ball goes to the left you hit it like this."

* * *

The other princesses were walking near the court as they talked.

"Then I said to the maid I wanted 57 minerals not 54. They don't know good service if they seen it right in front of their-ohh."

"What Sara?"Diane said.

"Look at that!!" She pointed over there where Drew was holding May.

"That, May, girl is the most hard-headed girl I have ever known." Guinevere said.

"I hate her." Desytne said.

"Heads!!" the tennis play hit right over the princess making them scream. Everyone on the court looked at the screaming princesses. They were unharmed and everyone laughed at the screaming girls except May who covered her mouth shocked. Then the ball hit a nearby puddle. The water splashed into Sarah's face.

"Sarah, are you okay?" May said worried.

"This was all your fault, May!!" she screamed. "Uhh!!"

"But I didn't-"

"Save it!!"

Drew let go of May then screamed to Sarah, "She didn't do it."

"Opps. My fault sorry." Cornelius said but Sarah was leaving with the princesses following her.

"That's the last straw. She will pay."

Soon... Sarah and the princesses came back with the King and Queen.

"OK What happened?" the Queen said.

"That May girl," Sarah pointed to her, "Splashed me with water on purpose."

"She didn't do anything!" Drew screamed.

"Drew, lower your voice. There is no need to scream." his father commanded.

He was about to say something then he took a deep breath and calmed down. Hid parents have never seen this side of Drew. He was never so calm.

"OK. May didn't not hit the ball me and Richard-"

"Richie."

Drew rolled his eyes, "and Richie, were teaching May to pay tennis. And she hit the ball that way not towards Sarah. It was stupid-"

"Watch your mouth." Drew's mother said.

"Cornelius who hit the ball over the fence and into the puddle. Then it hit Sarah."

"He's lieing."

"It's true." Cornelius sad, "I tried to apologize but she just walked off."

"Seems like every thing's settled."

"But-"

"But nothing." Then the King and Queen walked away leaving them alone. Sarah glared evilly at May and walked away. While Drew was still angry over it.

"I'm getting annoyed of that little -"

"Drew, that's mean." May stopped him from saying the thought that crossed his mind.

"You're the last person I'd thought would say that." he whispered so only she ca hear him.

"She may be mean to me... But" May struggled to say, "It doesn't, mean I have... to be mean to her."

Drew just walked away out of the tennis court angry. May looked down sadly watching Drew leave. Inside the court was quiet watching May who was sad.

"Hey May," Richie said, "You want me to continue teaching you to play?"

"No I think I get the point." She hit the ball that was on the ground next to her and served it perfectly. It was so fast Riche was unable to hit it. The boys mouths dropped wide open. "I don't feel like playing anymore. I'll see you guys later." She left the tennis court leaving the boys amazed and she walked into the changing room.

* * *

May was walking through the gardens of the palace in search of Drew.

"Drew where are you?" she said.

She then heard the voices of the princesses. She turned around and seen them. Just that second they seen her.

"Why look who we have here?"

"May seems to have lost her way." Liz said with false worry after Diane's comment.

"I'm just looking for Drew." May said backing up while they stepped closer. Before May knew it she was surrounded by them.

"Okay look." Sarah said. "One more thing like that and I will get you."

"What did I do?"

"Don't play dumb?"

"I'm not playing?" she said in regard to Sarah's comment.

"The way Drew held you while playing tennis and then defended you."

"It's disgusting." Guinevere said.

"Plus tennis is for guys."

"Are you even a girl, MayLanno." Sarah mocked

Tears were about to fall once more. May was going to run but she was surrounded. "You know what," she said, "It doesn't matter how much you try to hurt me and tease me. Drew loves me and that'll never change-"

"Hopefully. If it lasts." Sarah smirked.

"And I know it will. Because I love him too. He will never love you not matter what happens. By tearing me down he'll hate you more. I hope you know that." May said. "Excuse me."

Then she walked in between two of the princesses and walked away. Then when she walked away she seen Drew. He was sitting on the bench with his hands on his head.

May slowly walked over to his side and sat by him. "Hi,"

"Hey." May replied.

"Looked May," Drew said, "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"No Drew."

"May listen to me. I don't want you to see the bad in me ever." Drew lowered her chin making her head bow and he kissed her forehead. "Not until you've seen all the good." He caressed her cheek and then kissed her. She kissed him back.

"May do you forgive me?" He asked when they pulled away. May looked into his sweet and sincere eyes.

"Oh, Drew, I can never stay mad at you." She hugged him around his neck while he held her waist. When they let go. May did her legendary giggle which Drew loved every time she did it. It told him, he had something right.

* * *

Well. How'd you like it? Please review.


	9. The Begining of Summer's Ball

ME: I'm glad you liked the story.

Sarah: Well I don't.

Me: Stop having such an attitude. We all know you hate the story.

Sarah: Well it suchs right, Diane.

Diane: Right. It sucks. But if you maybe have anoter ball it woudn't

Sarah: It would still suck.

Me: Then what would make it better Ms Prissy Princess.

Sarah:Well if that little May girl would disappear and Drew would realise how much of a wasted space she is it'll be a better story. And if Drew,finally, realizes how much he really loves me-

Me: Ok that's good to know.

Sarah: So can you change it?

Me: I can.

Sarah: Yes!

Me: But I don't want to. Enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 9

'Tonight is important.' May thought as she was wrapped in her bathrobe. The makeup was at her side. One of the mades came in and had done her makeup. Her skin was so pale it looked white. The makeup artist called it fabulous. She didn't think so. It wouldn't have been a problem anyother time. But this is different. This summer would start with a ball. Any of the princes or princesses in their allied countries that could not attend for the summer they would hold a ball where all would have to attend. It was an honor to be a part of it even if you were high class but since May was a middle class girl it was an even bigger honor. As she got dressed she wanted to prove everyone she was right for Drew. With the rumors the princesses would spread she knew it wouldn't be as great as the first. Because at the first she knew just about everyone there and the second she didn't know many. And after that stunt pulled at the last ball everyone would remember the beautiful commoner that had foodscraps poured all over her face. In otherwords she'd be called FoodFace. She waited in her room trying to remain calm but it didn't seem like it worked. She still quivered with fear. She was almost too scared to go downstairs. But she couldn't not show and that would be rude and selfish.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me." She knew the voice she tried her hardest to stay still and sit straight not showing her emontions. She just wanted to stay happy.

"Oh, Come in Drew."

"Are you scared?"

"No not at all. What makes you say that?"

"Your squivering." He said.

"Oh," May tried to stop it but she couldn't. "I don't think I can do this."

"Don't worry, May" he said, "You'll do fine."

"No. By the time rumor goes around," May said, "They'll call me food face and names like that."

"Don't worry." Drew reasured her. "Here's a little tip. Don't wear too much makeup. It'll make you look like a China doll." He wiped off just enough makeup to show her natural skin. "It'll cover your natural beauty." A strain of hair fell unto her face. With a gentle touch, he moved it to the side of her face. May smiled at Drew.

"How do I look?"

"... Beautiful. Just... Perfect." he said mesmorized by her incredible eyes. He looked straight into them like he never has done before. May blushed into a bright pink.

"Well... I guess... I'd better... you know... get changed."

"Wait," he said. He opened the bottom drawer of the dresser mirror May sat at. There was this beautiful tiarra. It was made with real silver and diamonds. Its tip was pointed and would match the dress perfectly. She looked like a true princess in Drew's eyes. "Don't forget to save me a dance."

He, then, bowed slightly and walked out the room. May sighed and decided to get dressed now. The ball would start in just an hour. That was barely enough time. The princesses started to get ready a long time ago. While Drew and I talked they were getting ready. When we parted there were only 3 and a half hours before the ball. It may seem like a lifetime. But that time goes fast when you're preparing for a royal ball when you're not even considered High class. She might have been the most beautiful but not the highest class.

* * *

At this ball noone was called they were already downstairs. May didn't feel right. Everyone stared at her but not because of what she thought. She thought they only seen how she was a commoner. She wasn't even high class she was a commoner.The real reason they starred at her was because of her beauty. She wasn't like a China doll. She looked like a real girl. Her smile was inoccent and beautiful. Her eyes sparkled with the brightness of a star. The dress she wore complimented both those features. It was a beautiful pink dress with a white lining at the top that covered the side of her arms. (like the dress in Slepping Beauty.) The princes looked at the stunning young girl thinking she could be a princess. The princesses looked at her knowing she wasn't a princess. Some were angry while others looked at her with approval. Those weren't the princesses that would scare her. It was the ones over in the corner looking at her with death glares.

"Look at her," Guinuvere said, "She's... She's..."

"Not wearing any makeup." Destyne pointed out.

"And she isn't that pretty either." Diane said.

"If I said something I would be lieing." All the princesses in the corner glared at Alex. "But I can still hate her."

"Everyone's looking at her."

"So, Sarah. What's your point?" Liz commented.

"Everyone's supppose to be looking at me." She was almost crying. They rolled there eyes. Drama Queen!

* * *

May was looking around for Drew but couldn't find him. Someone tapped on the shoulder she turned around hoping it was Drew.

"Hello."

"Umm. Hello your highness," she quickly curtised.

"May I have this dance?"

"Sure," May said, "It'll be my pleasure."

May smiled at the brown haired boy. It wasn't Drew but he was pretty cute. "So May I know your name?" he said.

"My name is May Maple."

"Not princess?"

"No." she looked down sadly.

"You could have fooled me." she smiled making her smile. "I'm Anthony."

"Prince Anthony, right?"

"Right, but call me Anthony." May smiled. "So May You must have been invited to come here for the summer."

"Yes. I have. How'd you know?"

"Well I know things. So are you having fun? I know I did last year."

"Yeah. It's fun here."

"Have you and Drew been talking alot?" May just blushed.

"OH I see." May just smiled shyly. "Did Drew take you through the garden?"

"Most of it. It's truly beautiful."

"Just like you."

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself." He just smiled. When the dance was over, he bowed while she curtised. And then they parted.

"Hey May," she looked behind her and it was Drew.

"Drew." she grabbed his neck and he held her waist. He grabbed her hands and said, "I want to show you something."

May followed him And he got behind her and covered her eyes. He held her waist from the front and lead her there. Drew let her go and uncovered her eyes. May looked at the two people in front of her. She was surprised.

"Oh My Gosh. Misty, Ash. It's great to see you."

"You too." Misty said and hugged May. Then May hugged Ash. "How's it been?"

"It's been great. I'm having so much fun."

"Not as great as Mr. Jaole's class right." Ash smirked at May reaction.

"Of course."

"hey, guys. Misty. Ash. May." May looked at person behind her to see Anthony.

"So did it work?"

"Did what work?" May asked.

"..."

"Ash... Drew... Misty."

"Well," Misty said.

"Fine then." She turned around and pouted.

"Come on, May. Stop flirting he already likes you."

May's mouth turned wide in shock. "I'm glad you're not staying." She said sarcastically."

"Well then this week is going to be a living hell."

"You guys are staying!" Misty nodded.

"Yea." May screamed just a bit too loud. Everyone looked at her. She looked back innocently, mouthing the words sorry. Both girls giggled lightly.

"I can't believe it." May said.

"I know."

"Thank you, Drew." May hugged him around his neck almost crying. He held her around her waist.

* * *

"If she doesn't keep her hands off of him-" Sarah cringed in anger. May finally let go of Drew and held his hand as they all talked. Then she smirked, and whispered into Diane's ear. Diane's giggled at her idea. It was evil, as usual.

"Umm... Hi." Sarah turned her head to see Nathan.

"Oh. Hi Nathan."

"May, I have this dance?" Nathan held his hand down.

"Umm. I don't feel like dancing right now but thanks for your offer, but maybe later."

"Ok." he said, "I hope so." Nathan dropped his hand and walked away towards where May and her friends were.

"You asked Sarah to dance?"

"Yeah," Nathan replied. "But she said no." Nathan just looked her way but Sarah didn't notice, obviously.

"You really like her, don't you?" May asked.

"Yeah." he kept looking at her and again she didn't notice.

"Why do you have to be so hot?" May said standing in front of Drew. Drew looked down at her.

"It makes me all the better." He smirked while May laughed. "Come on. Let's dance." May smiled and nodded her head.

* * *

"Now, they're dancing."

"Tell me something I don't know." Sarah said to Liz.

"So," Guinvere said, "Why didn't you say yes to Nathan?"

"I have bigger fish in the sea to catch." Sarah replied watching May and Drew dancing. She seen May giggle lightly. Sarah glared. It wasn't what she wanted.

"So it's just a dance." Destyne saod.

"Not just any dance," she said, "Drew's dance. I was made to dance with him not that loser girl. She's not even high class."

"Then how can she dance so perfectly."

"I heard she was middle class but her parents treated her like high class. Making her play the harp, taking dance lessons, even a private school for high class only. They made her seem high class. Now, she thinks she's right for the throne."

"You must be joking. If everyone know that, she'd be so embaressed. She wouldn't be able to marry Drew even if he asked." Guinvere said.

"That's it." Sarah said.

"What?" all the princesses exclaimed.

"I'm surprised you don't already know." Sarah smirked evily.

* * *

Drew did like he did at the last dance. He danced them out underneath the stars and the moon.

"Where are you taking me this time?" Drew smiled knowing exactly his plan.

"It's a surprise."

"I love surprises." May smiled and soon they stopped dancing and started to walk hand-in-hand. They both smiled at each other. Drew stopped and pointed into the area in front of them. A river. It sparkled in the moonlight. In the center of the body of water, there the full moon stood. The trees surrounded the river hiding it and its beauty.

"OH my gosh. Drew this is beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it."

"I love it, Drew." May looked back up at him. He was smiling. His hand caressed her cheek and she smiled. Just a single touch from him sent tingles down her spine and makes her cheeks turn red into an incredebly cute blush. He kissed her so softly and tenderly. She kissed back. Everything was perfect. No Sarah, No Sara Lynn(if you remember), Nobody else but May and Drew. The beautiful sounds of the woods made it all the better. When they pulled apart, they felt as if the world stopped as they gased into each others eyes. They were soulmates.

"I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"I-"

* * *

How was it? I know i aven't updated for a numerous amount of reason. Well PLEASE REVIEW!!


	10. Saved

* * *

Me: Well It's bluejay511. I mean who else would it be.

Drew: Hurry up with this.

Me: I am I am give me a minute.

Drew: Find. 1..2..3..

Me: Not like that.

Drew: 4..5..6..7

Me: I don't own Pokemon and never will.

Drew: 10... 11...12...13...14...15

Me: And Drew's still counting. Enjoy the story.

* * *

"I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"I lo-" Drew stopped. "It's really important," he turned and now his back was facing May. She didn't question him. She just listened, "I-I" he looked down. May walked around him so she faced in front of Drew. She lifted him head with both of her hands.

"Drew, I can tell you're nervous, but the truth is," May looked down then back up at him, "I'm nervous, too."

He looked at her surprised. "Why are you nervous? Was it Sarah? Why I should-"

May stopped him from walking inside but pulling him by the arm lightly. "No it wasn't Sarah. It was me. I thought... that if I didn't impress you and your friends that you wouldn't like me anymore."

"May, I love you. None of that matters."

"See, Drew, that's the thing. A girl like me would never even come close to a guy like you."

"I don't understand."

"You, Drew. You're perfect-"

"I wish," he murmured.

"-perfect for me. and I'm not what you think I am. I'm middle class hypocrite. I pretended to be high class-"

"May, I knew that before I met you. I don't care about that May." May smiled again. Drew held May's hand and kissed it.

"You know what, I'm not nervous anymore." May was wrapped in Drew's arm and she giggled with her hands on his chest with her eyes closed.

"I'm never nervous when I'm with you." her eyes were still closed when she asked, "So what were you saying before?"

He reached into his coat pocket while holding May in one arm. He showed her the small black box and they both smiled.

Then a voice whispered there names. "May... Drew... What are you, two, doing... Out here... Alone?"

"I'll show you later, May," Drew whispered and stuffed the box back into his pocket and looked back at the person who called their names.

"Sarah, What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to my friends. We are friends, aren't we?"

"Yes," Drew sighed, "We're friends."

"Good," then Sarah giggled like May. Unlike when May giggled, Drew thought it was disgusting.

"Come on, Drew," May whispered in his ear, "Let's dance." Drew nodded his head and lead May back into the ballroom. She smiled as she seen Ash and Misty dance. Then Drew held out his hand. May grabbed hold of it as he led her to the middle of the ballroom and they danced.

But this time it was different. Everyone looked at them and whispered among themselves. "Drew, what happened?"

"I don't know," Drew said looking at May, "Just look at me." May looked up at Drew and smiled. It was just like the first ball when May actually chose to look up at Drew. They danced in perfect harmony with each other's body not caring about anyone else in the ballroom.

* * *

"Nothing's happening Sarah."

"Just give it a while," Sarah smirked at the dancing couple. When the music stopped everyone applauded.

"I'm surprised she danced so perfectly," the couple near May and Drew whispered.

"You would never guess she's working class," The both laughed lightly. May couldn't take it. She knew they all were talking about her. Drew knew who's idea it was. Drew remembered the carriage ride when had first seen Drew. He heard voices inside his head say, " She is a very sensitive girl" "Get her out of there." "Sensitive girl" "What did I hurt the little girl's feelings?" "She will pay." The voice kept getting louder and louder. He couldn't let her get hurt not again.

Tear almost fell from May's eyes and she felt the urge to run whena hand grabbed hers. It pulled her out off the ballroom. She looked up to see Drew pulling her up a flight of stairs, around a corner and into a room. May fell to the floor crying.

"How'd they find out? No one was supposed to know. Everything's gone wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." he knelt in front of her and wipped the tears that streamed from her face. She cried into her hand harder than before. Drew held May in his arms and she cried on his chest.

"I know it was Sarah." May said as she wept. "She hates me. Everytime I try to impress you she makes things worse than I can ever imagine."

"It's not as bad as you say."

"Why?" her tears stopped but she still was in Drew arms.

"Because I still like you not her. And tomorrow will be better."

"Is she leaving?"

"Not but," May sighed and Drew continued to speak. "We get to spend the day together tomorrow. Your friends are here. Tomorrow we all, excluding the princesses, are going to go horseback riding up the back trail."

"I guess but all of them will be here tomorrow."

"Then how about this," Drew lifted her head and wiped her tears the were wondering down her face. "I promise if anything happens to you anytime, you can always come up here and it'll be just the two of us."

"Just the two of us?"

"And Misty and Ash if you want them to." May smiled and nodded her head.

"Good." May felt a whole lot better. She then sat on Drew's lap and snuggled into his chest. Drew held her close to him and within seconds she was asleep.

"May..." He looked down at her and smiled. He carried her back into her own room. He laid her down on her own bed and kissed her forehead. It was already 12:00 p.m so the ball would be over soon anyways so he didn't dare go back downstairs. He would just let them think what they want.

* * *

Meanwhile when Ash and Misty seen what happend they knew everything would be aright for May but they were still worried.

As they danced Misty said, "I bet it's all Princess Sarah's fault. Looking at her smile you can tell. I should-"

"Misty," he whispered, "You can't do anything. These aren't the kids down the block or the kids in school. These are future kings and queens of huge countries. Something can happen to you."

"I know but I fell I should be doing something. May is my best friend-"

"And mine too. Everything's going to be alright because May has Drew."

"And I have you." Ash smiled.

"Yeah," he responded, "Something like that."

* * *

"Well I heard, Drew really likes her."

"Well then she must not have told him."

Sarah smirked at what she had done. Everyone now was talking about May which was the exact plan almost. She was supposed to run and cry but what she had seen was close enough to it.

"Sarah, your plan worked."

"Not exactly," Sarah explained, "She was supposed to run and cry but-"

"Drew, pulled her out just before she cried." Diane finished.

"Drew has May deep under his wing."

"Which is where I'm supposed to be." Sarah complained.

"Look at those two. Over ther." Guinvere pointed toward Ash and Misty . "I've never seen them before in my life."

"Those are Fod face girl's only friends." Sarah said.

"Well, he's pretty cute." Alex said.

"A little bit but not really my type," Liz said.

As Ash and Misty danced a prince taped Misty's shoulder. Misty turned and curtised. She excepted the dance and Ash walked next to the desserts. He picked up a mini cupcake and then turned around to watch Misty dance.

"Here's your chance," Destyne said, "Go talk to him."

"Okay," Alex smiled and walked toward him and away from the othe princesses.

"She has no chance," Guinvere said. "An idiot can tell he's hooked on her."

* * *

Alex finally aporocahed Ash. She had finally after frieght she finally said something.

"Hi," Ash looked away from Misty.

"Hello, your highness."

"Oh, just call me Alex. Everyone else here does."

"I'm Ash. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You, too." There was a long pause. "So who are you looking at?"

Ash looked back at Alex. "Oh, that's Misty. We've been best friend for as long as I remember." Another pause... "So you're friends with Princess Sarah?"

"Yeah," Alex sighed, "She used to always make fun of me before May."

"Then why were you her friend?"

"I don't know." Alex said, "She'd sometimes come around but I would never bet on it."

"Oh." Ash wasn't an idiot, at least anymore. So he knew she wanted something. "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure," he took her to the dance floor and they danced. Misty glanced over once and a while and Ash did, too. When there eyes met Ash shrugged and Misty smiled.

"So you're May's friend?" Alex asked to distract him from Misty.

"Yeah. We've always had soo much fun together. I'm proud to call her my friend."

"Proud now that Drew likes her?"

"When you have a true friend you don't care about their class or anything. And yes I know she's middle class but that doesn't mean I can't be her friend."

Then song ended. Ash bowed and left Alex to walk towards Misty. Misty smiled as the person she danced with walked away seeing that Ash was coming. The King stood on his throne and spoke aloud.

"We'd like to thank everyone for coming, even though Drew's prescene isn't here, we'd know he would have. This is the last dance for the night and hopefully we'll see you again at the next ball." Then he sat upon his throne and the music played. Ash took Misty and they danced once more.

"So who was she?"

"Princess Alex. What about him?"

"Prince Charles. He wass pretty nice."

"Like me," Misty smiled.

"Yea, like you. What about with the princess? What did she say to upset you?"

"It was nothing. I'll tell you later, but not here."

"OK."

Ash and Misty both walked to their room in silence. Every now and then, they'd look each other in the eye and smile. Then after a while they'd look back down.

"So did you like the ball?" Misty asked.

"It was fun, I guess."

"Thanks, Ash for stopping me from killing Sarah. You know I would have done it. Then regreted it."

"Your welcome. We all know abou your tempter, Misty."

"Yeah," Misty blushed lightly, "Well this is my room." You could tell because her name was written in perfect golden script on the door. (I don't know how though.)

"Yeah... Well... goodnight."

"Godnight." Misty opened her door.

"Wait... Misty," Misty turned with her back turned towards the door and she looked up at Ash. Ash looked down at her staring into her cerulean blue eyes. He leaned in towards her slowly and then he kissed her passionately. She was surprised by the kiss but she kissed him back. His hand touched her cheek and her hands touched his chest. When they parted from the kiss, their eyes met longing for another kiss.

"Does it mean..."

"Only if you want it to." Ash replied looking straight at Misty. She nodded. She pecked him on the cheek and he smiled. "So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Misty walked into her room and closed the door smiling.

* * *

How'd you like the chapter? **Please Review.** Pretty Pretty Please with a cherry on top!! Thank you!!


	11. Almost Perfect

Me: Hello Peoples from all around the world.

May: What took soo long?

Me: None of your business.

May: Well you have a responsibilty here. You started the story. You finish it. You left all these good people wondering what's going to happen next.

Me: Yeah I know. Okay I'll actually try to finish each story one at a time.

May: Now I didn't say that. She doesn't own Pokemon.

Me: I never will but I will be famous. Just wait and see.

May: Whatever. Here's the story.

* * *

The dark black night began to thunder. Soon afterwords lightning came from the sky. May jumped usuually falling out of bed. Ever since she was little she had an irrational fear of lightning and thunder... mainly thunder. It scared her so much she couldn't get to sleep or stop herself from shivering. She remembered Drew's last words to her before she fell asleep on his chest.

"I promise if anything happens to you anytime, you can always come up here and it'll be just the two of us."

"Just the two of us?" she remembered saying it. _Anytime? Even know? NO! _she stopped herself. She didn't want to annoy him. _But he did say anytime. _she thought again.

The thunder hit and lightning struck harder and longer. She ran out without thinking. She didn't realize what room is was going into but when it stoped she calmed down. Then realized she was already in Drew's room.

She watched him sleeping. She watched his angelic face sleep. The thunder shocked again. She wasn't as scared but she still was. His presence just made her feel alot better. It was eveything she wanted. She didn't want to tell him but she knew what was in the box. She knew it but she didn't want to spoil what was suppose to be the best moment of her life.

She unfolded his covers and laid down. _It would make me feel better and I'll leave before he wakes up in the morning_, she thought.

She quivered. It was another thunder bolt. Just then a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Shh." the voice said, "It's okay. I'm here."

"I didn't mean to-"

"Anytime. Remember." She smiled to herself. He did truely mean it. May snuggled up against his chest. He held her close. Throughout the whole storm, it was the first time I actually felt safe.

The next morning, she was still wrapped in his arms. He woke up earlier just to watch her sleep. She looked so beautiful. He felt so elated. It was like an 's eyes started to open. Drew watched her and May giggled. He rubbed his fingers through her hair. May smiled. He kissed her forehead softly.

"You're beautiful," he said making May blush into a deep scarlet.

"I'd love to wake up to that every morning," May said softly.

"Me too."

* * *

May walked out of Drew's room and went back into hers. She didn't think anyone was there. She went back into her room to bathe and change. Her bath was already ready for her. May smiled. Everything was perfect.

When she got dressed, she wanted to looke her best even thought they were going horseback riding. She still wanted to impress Drew. She picked out her dress and put it on. It was like the blue dress she normally wore just more she walked out of her room she check to make sure she looked just perfect. She skipped down the stairs. Today she was really happy extremely happy nothing could ruin it. But she thought too soon.

"Hello May."

She turned her head. Within seconds her mood changed, she seen all the princesses. There was Sarah, Diane, Liz, Guinvere and Destyne but where was Alex.

"Hi." she tried to walk by them but, Sarah grabbed herand pushed her against the wall.

"Where do you think you're going wih that beautiful dress on?"

"I'm going to see Drew."

"Just as we thought." Destyne said.

"What?" May asked.

"The dress. It's not..."

"Not what?"

Sarah pulled on of the sleeves ripping it. "Opps. I'm sorry." Just then all the girls were ripping off parts of her dress. They ripped it. When ever May tried to run, they'd just grab her arm and rip another part of the dress. Again ad Again.

"There." Sarah said. "That's much better."

When she said that, May ran back up the stairs She ran past Ash and Misty who was just walking out of the room. When they seen her they immediately followed her into her room. She cried unto her bed. This time Drew was wrong. Things weren't good. They were horrible, even worse than before. They had never before touched her. The dress wasn't even hers: it was the queen's. She'd be in great trouble. Ash and Misty quickly walked in after her. From the shadows, there was a pair of eyes watching. She cried as she seen what happend. She remembered it was the exact same thing they had did to her. It wasn't fair before when they did it to her. Why was it anymore fair than before? She walked from behind the shadows and went to do the right thing.

"May! What happend?" May just cried. Misty sat on the bed next to her and rubbed her back trying to calm her down. "Ash get Drew."

"No!!!" she immideatly lifted her head begging them not too. She didn't want Drew to anything stupid because of her. "He'll get mad."

"And he should," Ash said. "They had no reason to do that to you."

"I know," May sighed, "But if I wasn't here then this wouldn't happen."

"What are you talking about?"

"You deserve to be here, May."

"NO this 'camp' is for royalty. Not a middle class idiot like me."

"What would Drew say if he heard that?"

"I know what he'd say," they all turned their head to see Drew. "He'd say I really care about you May. They had no right to do what they did to anybody." He walked closer to May and sat down. May looked down at him knowing she'd cry. He lifted her chin so they looked eye to eye. "I love you, May. I don't care about the other princesses. They could do what they want except hurt you."

Tears flowed from May's eyes. His words touched her just as his hand wipped her tears. He held her close to his. She leaned on him relaxed with tears still coming down her cheeks. "I love you too...more than you know it."

He still held May close to her. Drew's parents then also walked in.

"May, what happend? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, your highnesses. It's just... the dress. It's ruined."

"Don't worry about that. We can get someone to sew it back. It doesn't matter." Misty stood so the queen could sit which she did.

* * *

In the hallway, Alex stood where all the other princesses stood.

"How could you?"

"Are you against us now?" Another said.

"No," Alex said, "I just..."

"You just what? Want May to Marry Drew." Sarah screamed.

"Well... if he loves her-"

"Well I guess you're not one of us anymore." Sarah relied.

"I don't want to be. If it's going to hurt someone."

"How could you? We have been friends for years."

"No we haven't. You guys always called me names and did to me exactly what you you did to May."

"And..."

"You just don't get it, do you? Friends don't hurt friends or tease them just because you think you're better than them. That's an enemy."

"I guess that means you're not on of us anymore." Little did Alex know. Someone was watched what she did. He listened to her words proudly.

"I guess so." Alex responded to Sarah's comment. Sarah walks away with the other princesses following her. She purposely bumped into Alex. "Oh just because we WERE friends doesn't mean we'll be nice to you."

"I don't care." Alex said. They walked away.

"I'm proud of you," she turned around to see Ash.

"Ash! How long were you watching me?"

"Long enough to see you know what a good friend is."

"Yeah... Now I don't have any." Ash watched the princess as she looked down hopelessly.

"I'll be your friend... I may not be a prince but I'll be your friend."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." he gaze her a hug. When they parted she felt better. She smiled but not so much. "Don't worry!! I'm a better friend than Sarah anyday."

This made Alex smile. "I bet you are."

Just then Misty came out of the room. Ash walked to her and grabbed hold of her hand. "Is May feeling any better?"

"Much!"

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated. In a while. OMG!! My Global History teacher gave like 4 projects already. We did 2 and we have 2 more to do. We get like lots of work. I'm in honors classes and on chapter 3 of the book while the regular classes are on like chapter 5 already. That's like crazy!!!!!


	12. An Almost Great Saddle Ride

Hello. I know you don't want to hear excuses so here is the next chapter. I'll make it extra long. At least 2,000 words.

* * *

"How could this not work!!!! I've done every trick in the book." Sarah screamed as she sat in her bed. "I guess I'll just have to give up... No! Winners never quit. And Quitters never get the guy. Drew is supposed to be with me." She crossed her arms pouting. The lady-servant came in her room.

"Princess Sarah, Would you like me to-"

"GET OUT!!!!" The lady-servant ran out the room. Just then the princesses not including Alex came into Sarah's room.

"Sarah, What's wrong?"

Sarah broke out in tears. "Drew'll never love me. He's too busy loving that middle class freakshow."'

"That's not true. You're pretty. You've got personality."

"She's got something I don't. It's what makes him want her more." Sarah said to the girls. "But what is it? If I could find out what he likes in her, then I could become like her. Plus I'm twice as beautiful as her so when I find out, he'll be mine. I'll be his. Then we'll destory May together."

Sarah smiled at the thought. "Or you could steal her at their wedding and then the wedding can't go on. If they can't find her, his parents will arrange him with another princess. Who knows? Maybe the princess will be you."

"You know, Liz. That's the... smartest thing I've ever heard. All I have to do is pretend to be nice to the little twit and then steal her at their wedding. I'll hide her in a closet in a room that no one will even look in. I'll tie her up and then just to be safe put her in a box. Then I'll ship her to a country 20,000,000,000 miles away in a barbaric country."

"That's a little much."

"Not too much for the little twit." Sarah said smirking. "Come on, girls." Sarah jumped out of her seat. "We're going horseback riding."

"Eww. We're going to sit on those things."

"Yes. If we are going to 'make up' with May we have to go with them. You know just to make sure they don't forget it."

* * *

"Are you girls ready?" Nat asked Misty and May as they saddled on their horses.

"Yep." May said. "Drew can you help me get on?"

"Sure May. Haven't you been on a horse before?"

"No."

"Of course she has." Misty says, "Every time you come over we go horse back riding."

"What are you talking about Misty?" May said in a very werid voice. "I've never been on a horse before."

"Yes you have, May. You jump a horse like a dolphin jumps in the sea. Plus you beat us at racing every time." Ash said.

"You must be talking about someone else."

"I don't think anyone else loves horses as much as you do, May. You love horseback riding jus as much as you like tennis."

"May can play tennis?" Drew asked. "Yesterday-"

"May can definately play tennis. She is the best in Petalburgh." Ash said.

"Plus after you left Drew. May served the ball so fast that I couldn't even hit it." Richie said.

"Drew. Did she do that two handed forehand?" Misty asked.

"Or did she pretend to be scared of the ball?" Ash then asked.

"Ash! Misty!"

"If she did she was flirting with you."

"Misty!" She jumped unto her horse quickly to chase Misty around who was already on her horse. May stopped. Opps, she thought. "Look I got on!"

"See. I told you so."

"Okay. Let's go on the saddle ride." Chris said. May looked back at the boys who were behind them. Behind the boys was Alex. She was looking alone and very sad. May walked her horse towards where Alex was standing.

"Hey, Alex." Alex looked up. "Why don't you come on a saddle ride with us?"

Alex smiled. "Sure." Alex came into the changing room to change into riding clothes.

"Great! Does that mean we have to wait? I bet we can ditch her and she'd never find out."

"That's a cruel joke to play, Cornelius. Or should I say Hornelius."

"See May. That hurt. Right here." He patted his heart. " You hurt me."

"I'm sorry." She moved to hug him but he back away.

"No May."

"I'm sorry." She lifted her horse to make him stand on two legs.

"Okay. Okay. I forgive you." She let her horse stand as it was before on four legs. Then she pet her horse. "Nice Girl."

"Ready." Alex said as she jumped unto her horse.

"Now are we ready to go?" Damien asked. "We don't have to wait for anyone or thing?" He looked at May.

"No." May said.

"Alright then let's go horseback riding."

"Yea!!!" Everyone screamed.

"WAIT!!!!" They all stopped and turned to see Sarah and all the other princesses. "We want to go too."

"Here comes the thing." Damien said.

"Oh, great." May murmured to herself. Misty walked her horse next to May's.

"I wonder if they know they can get dirty." Misty whispered to May making her smile. The truth was that they didn't know.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Chris asked, "There's going to be bugs."

"Bugs are on the ground we'll be on horses."

"There is going to be trees." Richie then said.

"Trees help you breath."

"There maybe snakes."Cornelius said.

"Snakes are on the ground, too."

"There will be thick mud. If the horse steps on it, you will get dirty."Damion said.

"So. I'll go around the mud pile."

"Horses poop. It'll get on your shoes." Drew said.

"Eww."

"We have a picnic basket and we are going to sit and eat on the dirt." Chris said.

"I'll sit on the blanket."

"Well there'll be.."

"I have a feeling you guys don't want me on this trip." Sarah said.

"NO!!!" All the guys who were making up excuses said.

"It's just that you'll have to... wear pants." Drew said.

"Wear pants. Never! I'll just wear my dress." Sarah said.

"Alex, Misty and May are wearing them. That means you have to wear them too." Drew commented.

"Okay. Fine. I'll wear stupid pants." Sarah went inside to change along with her followers, if you know what i mean.

* * *

"You are actually stilllgoing."

"What about all those things they said."

"Duh. They all sad that because they didn't want me to go."

"I can't believe you SArah. You are going to wear pants in public."

"So. I'll do anything to get my man."

"Suit Yourself. We'll just stay here."

" don't want all that to happen."

"It won't happen you guys. Trust me." Then Sarh walked out.

"I don't trust her."

* * *

Hope you like this chapter! Please Review.


	13. Do you love me?

Here's a key for this chapter. May and Drew sing in this chapter. I just had to do it. LOL. Try to see if you know where the song is from. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG!!!!!

**"Drew singing"**

_**"May singing"**_

**_"Both"_**

* * *

"I'm back." Sarah smiled with her hands up in her pants. "Who missed me?" She giggled and put her hands back to her waist. Drew was flirting with May while everyone else was mocking them especially Ash, Cornelius and Damion. Misty and Ash felt being with the princes were really fun and they were all really down-to-earth and funny, too. They definately couldn't say that about the princess. "WHO MISSED ME!!!!" Sarah then screamed realising they weren't listening to her. Only May glanced at her and then her attention was directed to her friends who were mocking them. Drew turned his head to view them making kissing noises and faces. May smiled at their little mocking jokes. Drew blushed trying to turn back toward May ignoring them, or at least trying. "HELLO. DOESN'T ANYONE CARE THAT I AM HERE!!!" she lifted her arms as if she was in a theatre performance.

"Hey look," Misty whispered with a fiesty voice. "It's Sarah."

"What was that, Misty?" Sarah growled. Ash moved his horse in front of Misty so that she wouldn't see Sarah and make any comments that were 'uneccessary.'

"Why don't you just leave her alone, Sarah?" Christopher said.

"She shouldn't have said anything."

"Just shut up Sarah." the prince yelled back while all the others agreed.

When May noticed Misty's angery face, Ash trying to calm her down and Sarah picking fights with Misty, May decided to step in.

"Sarah." she softly said, "Can you please not fight with Misty. I bet she didn't mean it."

"You know-" Sarah was mad but she stopped herself because she noticed Drew was watching. Then she spoke again, "Sure why not. I'll be nice to her." Everyone looked at Sarah with wide eyes not knowing what just happend. They understood but... this was Sarah. Sarah would never do anything like this. "I'll leave her alone."

'Something fishy is going on.' Drew thought to himself. 'Sarah must be up to no good."

"Are we ready to go yet?" Drew said to everyone.

"Yeah." Everyone except Sarah screamed.

"I'm ready, too." Sarah screamed.

"Umm... You have to get on the horse first." Drew said to her pulling the reins on his saddle horse. Sarah looked at the beautiful brown horse with a snarling look.

"You mean I have to get on that... animal."

"That animal... It's a beautiful creature not some animal-" Misty said. Ash stopped her from saying anything else. "I mean... Yes you have to get on the horse in order for you to go horseback riding." Misty said calmly then smirked at Ash. Ash sighed to himself knowing Misty was going to get in trouble. Sarah slowly walked to the horse and slowly went to get on the horse.

Ash watched Misty again. Then he whispered in her ear, "Misty... Please... Calm Down. Try to be nice. At least for a few more days."

"Okay. I'll try." she whispered back to him. He kissed her forhead and Misty smiled. May noticed this and rode her horse towards them.

"I didn't know that you two were..."

Misty whispered in her ear, "Maybe you weren't suppose to know yet."

Meanwhile Sarah was still trying to get on the horse. It wasn't quite working. She'd try then she'd fall on her bottom. Then she had to wipe herself off all over again and get off every speck of dirt on her pants. Then she would try again and fall again. This cycle occured for about 4 or 5 times.

"Uhhh." Sarah groaned. "Can someone help me?"

"I'll help you," Nathan said.

The prince had already jumped of his horse and ran in front of her. Sarah put her hand in his face. "No I want Drew to help you."

"But he's already there," Drew complained.

"Urgh... Fine then... Show me." Nathan gladly helped her. Sarah closed her eyes and pouted at Drew. Drew didn't care. When did he ever care about her and her 'feelings.' All he really wanted to do was get this day over. He just needed this time alone with May to get what was needed to get done... done. His coronation was in only a month and he still didn't complete his 'mission.'

"Can we race now?!" Richie screamed.

"Yes please!" By now Sarah was already on her horse. Nathan was back on his.

"Okay then."

"Last one there is a rotten egg." Drew screamed. He then held May's horse's reins so that her horse would be unable to move.

"What are you two still doing here?" Sarah asked while still in the same spot as before. The others had already ran their horses across the field and into the woods.

"We're...uhh..." Drew stopped, "Wating for you."

"Oh." Sarah acted clueless. "That was nice."

"All you have to do is pull the reins. To stop you kick your legs unto the horse. Now pull the reins." Drew patted the horse on the bottom. The horse jumped and ran.

"Drew!!!" Sarah screamed.

"Keep going you're going to win." Drew screamed, "Just remember what I said and you'll be fine."

"OK-ahhhhhhhhhh" Sarah screamed as her horse ran far into the distance.

"That was very mean Drew."

"What?" Drew smiled making May blush. "Come with me." Drew walked his horse and May followed beside him.

"What is it?"

"You'll see." May followed Drew towards a rugged path into the forest. May smiled at the sight when all the trees dissapered to show a beautiful lake, with a lake house not too far away.

"Wow. it's beautiful." May gasped at the sight of the lake. "Is this the same one?"

"Yes. I'm surprised you remember."

"Drew. It was only last night." Drew smiled.

"Yeah I know." They walked their horses side by side again. Just ahead was a red blanket with a wooden basket on top.

"Wow." May looked at the basket and smiled. "Is this a-"

"Yes... it's a picnic." They got off their horses and ties the reins unto a nearby branch and let the horses graze. He took May's hand and lead her to the picnic blanket. They sat down and Drew opened the basket. They fed each other with desert, dishes, pasteries etc from the countries of their friends. It was a huge picnic. They finished their pinic and May laid unto Drew's chest as they swung on the nearby swing.

"This was a great day, Drew," May said falling asleep unto his chest as they watched the sunset. "I don't remember ever having this much fun alone with someone."

"Me either." he whispered to her. May giggled that giggle Drew loved. then he kissed her neck.

"Drew... stop it." Drew smiled. Then his face turned serious. "Drew... What's wrong?"

"...Nothing... I'm fine... Just thinking..."

"Oh... About what?"

"It's not a what it's a who... It's about you, May."

"Me?" Drew nodded his head.

"You're wonderful." he stood and held out his hand for May to grab unto. She did. Then they started to walk around the small river. "You are one of the best things tat has ever happend to me-"

"Drew, thats-"

"Please, May, let me finish... Remember when I said I love you?"

"Yes. How could I forget?" She smiled.

"I've never met a girl like you and I'm pretty sure I never will. I just have to know something before I ask you this..."

"Ask me what?"

"Do you love me, May?"

"Of course, I do." she gentaly placed her hand on his cheek. "Why would you think anything else?"

"Because I've been thinking..." Drew sighed and turned away from May.

**"Do I love you because you're beautiful?  
Or are you beautiful  
because I love you?"**

He smiled when he turned around. He looked desperately into May's eyes.

**Am I making believe I see in you  
A girl to lovely to  
be really true?**

A piece of May's hair fell in May's face as she looked you. Drew lifted her chin and moved that piece of hair out of her face. He leads her toward the lake. He knelt down beside the lake. She knelt down with him.

**Do I want you because you're wonderful?  
Or are you wonderful  
Because I want you?**

He moved the lilipads out of the way to show May her own reflection. He looked at the reflection of May.

**Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream,  
Or are you really as beautiful as you seem? "**

Drew looked back at May. She stood and turned from Drew.

"Maybe you're imagining me. And maybe I'm imagining you, too."

**_"Am I making believe I see in you  
A man to perfect to  
be really true?_**

Drew stood and hugged her around waist. Then he kissed her neck. She broke away from him and walked a few steps away.

_**Do I want you because you're wonderful,  
or are you wonderful  
because I want you?**_

May turns around and walks back towards him. She grabs his hands. She looks into his emerald eyes with wonder.

**_"Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream,_**

He gently touched her cheek and May's eyes slowly closes.

_**or are you really as wonderful as you seem?"**_

May opens her eyes and Drew leans in to kiss her.

"I've always dreamed it would happen like this." Drew whispered into her ear. He knealt and held out the box, "And now it really has." He opened the box. Tears strolled down her eyes when she seen the ring. "Will you?"

May knodds her head. Drew stood and put the ring on her

_**"Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream,  
Or are you really as wonderful as you seem"**_

* * *

How'd you like this chapter? I know I'll get lots of comments. I hope.


	14. The Perfect Surprise

Here's a key for this chapter. May and Drew sing in this chapter. I just had to do it. LOL. Try to see if you know where the song is from. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG!!!!!

* * *

May woke up the next morning smiling. She looked at the ring once more than was on her left finger and remembered what happend just hours ago. The door opened but May didn't notice until the voice spoke.

"Good morning, your highness."

"Good morning," May smiled as the breakfast prepared for her was placed on her lap. "Thank you." The maid curtised and went on her way. There was a note on the tray along with her breakfast. It was from Drew.

_Dear May,_

_Good Morning. Meet me by the lake when you are done with breakfast so we can prepare for the wedding. Later i have a surprise for you. Don't worry no one knows but me. So you won't find out._

_Drew._

A surprise? Already? It was unbelievable. He had already given her so many surprises. She wanted to guess the surprise but then....

"Good morning Princess. I'm Lady Elani, your wedding planner. This is Bella and Ella, your ladies-in-waiting." Lady Elani's brown hair was up in a bun. Bella and Ella had long curly red hair that reached her midback.

"Good morning, how do you do?"

"Very well your highness. Good morning." they said together.

"As your wedding planner, we will start the wedding planning right when you are done with breakfast."

"But Drew and I were suppose to -" she pointed to the note but Lady Schoffer just continued talking.

"NO. It is strictly the bribe's job to plan the wedding. Then after the wedding you will learn to prepare balls and royal gathering and worldly meetings," she said like they were the grandest things since bread and butter. May finally realised Lady Elani was crazied with the new princess.

"Chop Chop we haven't all day." May sighed realising she was't going to win this battle. When she was about to eat, the food was taken away from her. " You must not be hungary. Very well. Bella take this down to the kitchen."

"But... Nevermind."

"May you must come.... and... see-" she was almost ran over by the rushing Misty.

"You must leave."

"But-"

"No. Only the young fiance or the bride's maid could come in to speak with her or anyone she wishes."

"But she's my-"

"There is no need to defend this commoner."

"COMMONER!!!" Misty yelled furious.

"Help me." May mouthed. "Get Drew."

"I'm getting Drew. And to you whom ever you are I MISTY WATERFLOWER OF CERELEAN CITY SHALL NOT BE CALLED A COMMONER!" Misty stomped out the room.

"Lady Schoffer. That was Misty my bride's maid. She is the daughter of a Lord and Lady Waterflower themselves. No commoner."

"It doesn't matter. She might-as well be. You are going to the queen. Now let's try on your dress."

"Urgh," May said hoping Misty would come sooner with Drew.

30 minutes passed with Lady Schoffer that were horrible. Basically she was being told the duties of a queen as she was bathed and dressed.

Another 10 minutes passed and the royal dress maker arrived to mesure her.

Another 20 minutes, Where was Drew?, she was dressed in full gown attire and what she was to wear for the coronation. It was a full fluffed ball gown. The door opened.

"What is going on in here?"

"Drew." May ran into his arms and he held her.

"You called." May knodded.

"Your highness. You aren't suppose to be here. You are to be fitted for you're coronation attire."

"We already arranged that to be this afternoon. Remember?"

"But Highness. We'll never have time to prepare."

"Then we will make time. Not now. Take her out of this dress. The fitting will continue this afternoon."

"Thank you." she whispered to Drew. Then they heard a growl. "Opps." May blushed.

"Let me guess you didn't eat breakfast either." May shook her head.

"Well you'd better eat. We have alot of planning to do and i have a surprise for you."

"So. I've heard." May smirked.

"Go. Get changed." May did as she was told.

* * *

Drew held May's hand as they walked along the path outside the palace.

"So what's your surprise?"

"You'll see."

"Can I guess?"

"You can guess but I won't tell you."

"Does anyone else know?"

"If you mean beside my parents, no."

"Is it a who or a what?"

"Maybe it's a what? maybe it's a who? Maybe it's both?"

"There is a carriage arriving so it must be a who?"

"Do I know the person?"

"Of course. You'll see. Why don't you go to the carriage?"

"Are you tryng to get rid of me?" she turned around to face Drew. "You're trying to get rid of me." She flirted. He turned her around to see the two people come out of the carriage. She took a few steps in front of him. He smiled knowing she was happy. She ran to the two people in front of her. When she was i front f them she hugged the man standing in front of her. It was good to see them again. She looked back to where Drew was standing and he was gone. She smiled. It was the perfect surprise ever since last night. Her parents were here.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Do you like Lady Elani? Tell me. Tell me.


	15. Drew and the Parents

Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

"Mother. Father. I missed you."

"We've missed you. it hasn't been the same without you." her mother hugged her once more squeezng her to death.

"Mom."

"Oh. I'm sorry sweet heart."

"Don't worry about your mother. She's missed you." Her dad hugged her too. "How's the palace?"

"It was great until this morning. Lady Elani, the wedding planner came. She is very annoying. She called Misty a commoner and Misty was electrified. She reminded me of Ms. Schoffer, my English teacher. I even called her that by mistake. I don't even think she realized it."

"So tell us about the engagment." her mother said. May blushed into a deep scarlet.

"Aww. Our little May is growing up."

"Mom."

"Sorry, honey."

"SO tell us." her father said.

"Well... I love him daddy. I really do and the weird part was... I never thought I would... He's nice, charming, and everything you told me to look for in a guy daddy."

"Well, then good." May's dad lifted her and then hugged her. "You have actually learned something from me."

"How are the wedding preparations going?"

"Well. Drew said we'd start this afternoon. And I guess I know why now. But lady Schoffer- I mean. Lady Elani wanted us to start this morning."

"She does sound kind of-"

"strange. I don't think I like her."

"Drew told me nobody does. But she does seem to get her job done. So I guess that's what counts."

"Come on, May. Let's see your wedding dress. It must be divine."

"Ok." she lead them straight for her room. As they were going to there room they ran into the princesses.

"Why hello, May."

"How are you?"

"Hi... Sarah... ummm. I'm fine... how are you?"

"I'm fine. Congradulations on your engagement."

"Thank you... Thank you very much!"

"Your welcome." Sarah said, "Come on, Girls let's go outside." The princesses followed Sarah and whispered something to each other.

"They seem nice."

"Just because they have halos doesn't mean they're angels. They have horns. Some bigger than others." May smirked. May walked into her room with her parents behind her.

* * *

"Do you think it worked?"

"Shh... We might still be heard." Sarah said. Then she smiled at who was coming.

"Here comes Drew."

"I always know when my man is coming."

"Oh. Drew." Drew sighed then turned to look at Sarah. He hoped she didnt see him but I guess you can't always have your wish.

"What do you want, Sarah?"

"Oh. I just wanted to say Congratulations."

"Thank you." Sarah held out her hand. Drew just looked at it. Then looked up at her. "What's that for?"

"A friendly handshake. Ever heard of one." Drew shook her hand. "I wanted to apologize. I am truly sorry. We see you really really really like her. I realised you wont feel that way towards me. So we'll leave her alone."

"But Sarah-"

"Diane. We talked about this already." Sarah said in the most serious voice. "Nothing to hurt May. They're getting married. So we have to treat her like Drew."

"But we were going to-"

"We aren't going to do anything anymore. Come on. We talked about this."

"We were going to steal her at the wedding. Then ship her to the farthest port on the other side of the world."

"No we weren't. Where did that come from?" Liz said.

"You came up with the plan Liz."

"What part of we were joking don't you understand." Guinevere said. "Plus that was before we agreed on this."

As the girls argued he found it a perfect oppurtunity to leave them. So he just left. When Sarah realised Drew was gone, all of the girls slapped Diane in the head.

"Oh. what was that for?"

"You almost gave up our plan."

"Well she did."

* * *

"May, let's see your wedding dress. It must be divine."

"Oh it will be." May said. "The dress-maker drew some sketchs of the dresses. I love this one. It's sleeve-less-"

"Maybe it should have sleeves-"

"Daddy... Look it's beautiful."

"Norman, that is a beautiful dress."

"Yes. It's beautiful."

* * *

Yeah i know it's short. Deal with it! sorry bout that. I'll update soon once my writer's block stops. Oh and please read my story King Demetrius. IT's coming out really good. It has May and Drew and Ash and Misty in it.


	16. The Engagement Ball

Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

"Are you ready for the ball, my princess?"

"What ball? The only ball I heard of was the coronation ball in a couple of weeks."

"Well there is a ball... tonight."

"No wonder I haven't seen the princesses since this morning." May said.

"But the ball isn't until later tonight. It's barely noon."

"What if they don't like me?"

"They'll-"

"What if I'm not pretty enough?"

"May, you're-"

"What if-" He lifted her chin and kissed her. She then shut up.

"What if they do like you?"

"But what if-" his finger touched her lips, quieting her.

"What if they think your beautiful? What if you do everything right?"

"What if everything goes wrong and they didn't like me?"

"What if it doesn't matter what they think?"

"But-" He quieted her again.

"We're the ones getting married not them. That's why I wanted to get married before I become king. So they can't possibly say anything about you. Not if they care about their lives." May smiled.

* * *

"Don't you think they look cute together?" Misty whispered hiding a couple of feet behind them talking to Ash.

"Yea. Almost perfect... Speaking of perfect... Don't you have a ball to get ready for?"

"I'll be ready."

"Then tell me again. Why are we following them?"

"So they won't be alone."

"Who are we watching?"

"Ash, I thought I told you-" Misty responded.

"That wasn't me." Ash said.

Misty turned around. "Oh hi. Mr. and Mrs. Maple." 'Oh. This isn't good.' Misty thought. She turned towards where May and Drew were standing. They were inches apart and still moving closer to each other and turned back to the parents. "Umm... I have to get-." Then Misty said aloud, "Uh... May." She turned around and ran toward May.

* * *

May heard Misty's voice and pulled away from their _almost _kiss. "I'm sorry." May whispered to Drew. She then whispered to Misty "Misty, Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Not anymore." Misty said, "Your parents are behind you." May and Drew turned around. May blushed and Drew waved.

"Well I guess it is time for me to get ready for the ball." May said. "Goodbye Drew." May curtsied to Drew. Drew smiled and bowed knowing the 'game' she was playing to impress her parents.

"Goodbye, May" he took her hand and kissed it. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"We'll go the other way." Misty whispered.

"I think we should." May said.

"You'll be in very much trouble with your dad."

"I will. He doesn't know that I've kissed him before."

* * *

Drew entered the room with May. She was fully dressed in her gown. Drew smiled. "You look beautiful." May blushed.

"You really think so." May said touching her hair making sure it was perfect. He took the hand that was in her hair. She stood looking him in the eyes.

"You look marvelous. They'll love you." May blushed. "Tonight, you shall meet all the princes, princesses, kings, queens, dukes, duchesses, lords and ladies that are loyal to my father."

"Drew, Is this supposed to make me confident?"

"I thought it might. One thing I know is that they'll love you." He touched her cheek.

"I hope so." May said.

"Are you ready?" Drew asked. May nodded. "Don't worry. I promise. They'll be nothing like the princesses. Here, You can't forget this." He placed the tiara on her head and put a rose in her hand.

"Wow. It's beautiful. You've never given me a rose before."

"Well I guess you can say this is a first." Drew smiled. "This is just a simple way to tell you everyone will love you."

"Your highness." Drew turned to see one of the butlers. "It is time."

"Thank you. We'll be right there." Drew smiled at May. "Are you ready for the whole world to meet you?" Drew escorted her out of the room. She held unto his arm as they walked out.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

"Introducing… Prince Andrew Jarret Arthur Braden of Florence and May Louise Maple of Petalburgh."

"Look at her." Sarah said, "she's she's-"

"Beautiful." Guinevere said.

"Maybe we should just stop. She obviously won Drew. And look everyone here loves her." Liz says. "My daddy still thinks I'm I little princess. If I ruin that by a little prank-"

"Prank? This is revenge now." Sarah said.

"Sarah," Guinevere said, "Maybe this isn't a good idea. Your father was great friends with the Drew's father. Do you really think you should do this?"

"Yea Sarah. Our families are really close."

"Yea the last thing I need is to lose my allowance." Diane said.

"Yeah if I lose my allowance, I'd have to wear dresses… twice."

* * *

"Eww." Alex, Misty and Ash heard the princesses squeal. Alex and Misty laughed.

"I'm glad I'm not their friends anymore." Alex said.

"I never understood why you would be."

"Unlike you two I have to keep my composure." Ash said.

"When Ash laughs, he can't stop until many hours later." Misty said.

"Ha ha ha very funny." Ash smiled. Then they saw everyone dancing. Drew and May walked towards them.

"May, how was it?" Misty asked.

"The scariest thing I've ever done." May said.

"But you lived." Drew said.

"Yeah but any longer I would have probably fainted."

Drew then said, "But I wouldn't have let you." May giggled. "Now that we are done with that I have to introduce you to a lot more people."

"Uhh." May whispered. "How many?"

"Everyone who is here that you don't know."

"Will we get a chance to dance?" May asked.

"Of course." Drew said. "The ball doesn't end until early tomorrow morning."

"Oh swell." May laughed. "Will we be together the whole night?"

"Of course." Then he kissed her hand. May blushed.

"Aww Look at you two." May blushed again.

"What about you and Ash? You didn't tell me anything." May crossed her arms.

"Oh, she's crossing her arms." Misty said sarcastically.

"On no, we'd better go." Ash responded back and he held out his hand.. "Would you like to dance?"

She gratefully placed her hand on his. "I'd love too."

"May, Would like to dance before you meet the King of England?"

"Yes." May said. She took her hand that he held out for her.

"I wish I was like them." Alex said sadly.

"Hey."

"Hi, Cornelius." Alex said, "I didn't see you..." She was inches apart from him. "there."

"I… uh … wanted to know… if you'd… dance… with… me."

"Excuse me?" Alex asked.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked again.

* * *

"Aww Look at them now." May said to Drew.

"I know. He really likes her." Drew said.

"He does. I would have never known."

"He's really good at keeping things to himself." Drew said. May just smiled.

* * *

How'd you like the chapter? I know. I know. You can scold me all you want… only if you review. If you have the time please read my other stories: Like King Demetrius (very romantanic) and I'll be posting a new story. Be on the lookout for a new story of mine called Love like a Rebel. CYA SOON!!! Don't forget to press that button and review.


	17. Prince Mattew

Hey. Thank you guys for all the reviews. Don't Own Pokémon. Blah blah blah. Here it is.

* * *

They all applauded when the dance ended. Drew escorted May away from dancing. "Are you ready to meet the King of England?" May smiled and nodded.

"I guess I might as well be happy because I have to do it anyways."

"Thanks what I like to hear." May smiled at his comment. They walked up to a middle aged man with short black hair and his wife and son. "Hello your highnesses." Drew bowed while May curtsied.

"Hello Drew."

"Hello, your highnesses. May, this is King Edward the 5th and Queen Victoria. Your highnesses, this is my fiancé-"

"You must be May. How do you do?" His wife asked.

"Very Well, thank you, your highness." May curtsied.

"Well, Drew, I think you are too lucky."

"Thank you." Drew looked down at her and May looked back at her smiling. "We both are very lucky."

"May, this is our son," The King said referring to the kid their age next to him. "Prince Matthew."

"How do you do, May?"

"I'm great, your highness."

"Please, call me Matt. Everyone does."

"Sure." May smiled.

"Oh, Matt. Diane's over there." Matt blushed.

"I don't like Princess Diane." Matt said, "She's the reason why I didn't want to come this year."

"Well, just in case you want to ask her to dance, She's right over there with Sarah."

* * *

"There she is: Talking to the King and Queen of England-"

"and Prince Matthew."

"Matt's here?" Diane asked. "That's not Matt. Is it?"

"Yeah," Liz said. "The same old blue eyes."

"The same old dirty blonde hair." Destyne said. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed him earlier."

"I seen him but I didn't know who he was. I guess I do."

"You should remember."

"Yeah, I mean you scream out his deepest darkest secret in front of everyone."

"Yeah, the princes never stopped talking about Mr. Teddy bear." Everyone except Diane laughed.

"It was by an accident. Besides he left before I could apologize."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have told," Sarah said. "Well let's get back to me." The other girls rolled their eyes while letting Sarah continue blabbing about May. "It shouldn't be her holding unto him. It should be me. She should be in the kitchen sweeping the floor."

"Sarah, I thought we were going to stop making fun of her."

"No, Diane," she crossed her fingers behind her back, "I said I wouldn't get revenge on her."

"Maybe you should stop that too."

"Fine." Sarah agreed.

* * *

When May and Drew left Matthew, he glanced over to where Diane's was to find she was looking at him. He blushed and looked away. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed her sad look. When he was sure, she wasn't looking he looked at her. She had become beautiful. Wow. She had really changed. Diane looked up at him and smiling lightly. She waved and Mat nodded his head and looked away.

Diane couldn't take it so she walked away from Sarah's useless conversation. She didn't bother to answer the other girls' questions when they asked her where she was going.

* * *

"Ash, do you think the princes are up to something?"

"What do you mean?" Ash asked her.

"All the princes went over to the princesses and took one to dance. The only one that was left was Sarah." Ash looked towards them. She was right. Each of the princes had taken a princess. Richard grabbed Liz's hand and walked her to the dance floor. Misty and Ash laughed to themselves seeing how Damien forced Guinevere to dance with him. They seen Chris kiss Destyne's hand and her face turned completely pink.

* * *

"Where are you guys going?" Sarah asked aloud but the princesses were already dancing with their princes. Sarah pouted. She didn't realize Nathan was behind her.

"Umm… Would you like to dance?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" He stopped her from leaving.

"Maybe another time." Sarah said. "Now excuse me."

"Drew doesn't like you." Nathan said.

"Pardon?"

"What will one dance hurt?"

"No thank you."

"Please, Sarah."

"I said, no." then she walked away from him.

* * *

Matt's eyes followed her as he seen her walk towards him. His eyes went wide when she stood in front of him.

"Hello, your highnesses." She said referring to his parents. "Hi Matt."

"Diane." He said not bothering to look at her.

"Matt, can we talk?"

"Why can't you talk to everyone else? Tell them another one of my secrets. You know plenty of them. I bet they'll enjoy them."

"Please, Matt." She begged. His parents went to go dance leaving the two alone.

"I don't think I should." Then he walked away.

"I'm sorry." She said before he was too far for him to hear her.

"Are you really?" Matt said harshly. Then he walked away not looking bad.

"Are you okay, Diane?" She turned around and looked to see who it was.

"Why do you care? You're May's friends not mine." Sarah said walking away.

When she was far away, Misty then said, "That was rude."

* * *

After the song, the princesses left the princes and they went to their neutral corners. The princes had seen Nathan already there.

"Why weren't you dancing with Sarah?"

"So you mean I danced with Liz for nothing!" Richard said.

"I actually enjoyed dancing with Destyne."

"Of course you did," Damien said to Chris.

"You know you didn't have to kiss her hand."

"That wasn't part of the plan."

"Plan for what?" Ash and Misty came to them.

"To get Sarah to dance with him."

"Did it work?" Misty asked.

"Nope." Chris blurted out.

"She politely declined." Nathan said.

"Whatever you wanted to call it, she still didn't dance with you."

"She's still head over heels for Drew." Nathan said sadly and walked away.

"He really likes her." Misty said, "Why?" They didn't know.

* * *

How'd you like the chapter? You know what to do. Review. Please. I won't update until I get 10 reviews.


	18. Prank!

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

The ball was over and Nathan sat in his room lying in his bed still in his clothing he wore to the ball. He was deep in thought. He has never been so humiliated in his life and she always did. Sarah was on his mind. "She surely has changed." He remembered when they were younger and smiled at the thought.

_It had to be three years ago when Sarah wasn't all guy crazy or Drew crazy. She used to hate Drew because he was arrogant, conceited and a jerk. She swore that she'd never like him. All the princesses did. That's where Nathan came in. They used to be best friends. She told him her secrets and he told her his. They had all sorts of fun. They used to always play tennis and go horseback riding. Her act the other day didn't fool anyone but Ash, Misty, and May. This was only because they didn't know better. She used to love horses. If you didn't know Sarah, you would think he was lying if he told you that she would bet everyone in race. She was the best female tennis player. He never understood what happened to her. _

_Nathan remembered the year she changed. She had turned 13 when she first started to crush on Drew. She blushed every time they talked instead of arguing like they used to. She stopped horseback riding instead she'd talk to him. Drew found it creepy and only God knows what she was thinking. That left less time for him. He remembered asking her why: Why didn't they hang out and talk anymore?_

_She just replied, "We'll hang out and we're talking right now. Do you know where Drew is?"_

_Nathan sighed, "He's in the garden with Matt and Richard."_

"_Thank you, Nat. I promise we'll hang out later okay." _

"_Ok." She never kept that promise. Soon he realized that she changed and if he was ever going to tell her how he felt he had to do it soon before this harmless crush becomes an uncontrollable obsession. He never did. _

_The next year it became worse. Sarah was 14 and she ignored Nathan. They never talked. She just hung out with the other princess adoring Drew. Drew soon fed in with it. He winked at the princesses making them squeal making them believe he liked one of them but Drew was just messing around with them. _

_As the years passed she became until it was now. She was 16 and obsessed with Drew. _

"I miss my best friend."

* * *

All the princesses (except Alex, naturally) were in Sarah's room. All of them were in their nightgowns as Sarah brushed her hair and was talking. No one was listening to her though. The other girls were taking to each them making Sarah think they were listening.

"I mean like aren't I right."

"Like yeah." One of the princesses said rolling her eyes. "So like I was saying I think we should get back at them."

"Why? I liked dancing with Christopher," Destyne said.

"We all know you've had a crush on _Chris_."

"We all know you hate and secretly like Damien, Guinevere."

"It'll be fun to get them back though."

"What'll we do to them?" Diane asked.

"I have some Ideas about that." Guinevere smirked.

"Am I right or am I right?" Sarah said aloud.

"Right," all the princesses said.

"That's what I thought." Sarah said.

"Meet in my room so we can finalize the plans." Guinevere whispered. Then she stood and yawned. "Come on, girls. We better go to sleep. We need our beauty rest."

"Yeah. Goodnight, Sarah." They all said.

"Goodnight." When the door closed, Sarah then said, "Because they need it. Now that they're gone I can work on my plans.

* * *

"How did you enjoy the ball?"

"It was fun. Meeting the kings and queens wasn't so bad at all." Drew smirked.

"I'm glad you had fun." Drew kissed both of May's hands and whispered in her ear, "Your parents are right around the corner." Then he kissed her check and May blushed. "Goodnight, May."

"Good night Drew."

May watched as Drew walked away. She smiled as she walked her room.

* * *

The next day…

Chris, Damien, Richie and Cornelius were already awake. Every morning they went to the tennis courts to play games until breakfast. As they walked were walking to the tennis court they heard Liz calling them from inside.

"I need your help."

"Sarah collapsed and Nathan is there and they need your help." Liz said.

"Why?"

"Because Nathan's your friend," She had a point so they followed her.

"They're in here." They all walked into the room. Liz smirked.

"Hey I don't see Sarah or Nathan in here." Cornelius said.

"What do you guys want?" All the princesses walked closer and closer to the princes with evil smirks on their faces. They ran to the door.

"It's locked." Damien said.

"I have the key. You guys aren't going anywhere."

"What are you going to do to us?" Damien asked.

"They can only do so much. They're only princesses." Richie said.

"It's going to be your worst nightmare."

* * *

Drew and May were walking in the hallways.

"I wonder where everybody is."

"They should be outside." May said.

"No, it's too quiet."

"Maybe they are still asleep."

"Not possible." Four 'girls' wearing long ball gowns walked out of the room.

"NEXT TIME, IF YOU THINK ABOUT DANCING WITH US WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION REMEMBER THIS MOMENT!!!" Guinevere screamed and slammed the door. Then the door opened and then Liz says, "You can keep the dresses if you like!!!"

"Oh Nathan is going to be in so much trouble."

"Drew, do you know them?" Drew looked hard at them for a moment.

"I don't know." The four princes went to May but she didn't know who they were.

"May, Can you help us get this stuff off?"

"Chris, Damien, Richie, Cornelius. What happened to you guys?"

"The princesses happened. They thought it was funny that they dresses us up as girls."

"Let me help you. Come with me." They followed May into her room. "Sit down and I'll be right back."

Drew laughed as he looked at the 'girls'.

"This isn't funny."

"Oh it's very funny for where I'm standing."

"Why did they do this to you guys?"

"Because we danced with them." Richie said.

"They did me because Diane didn't have someone to dress up." Cornelius said.

May walked in with Alex, Ash and Misty behind her.

"You really weren't kidding." Misty said.

Ash broke down laughing. "I'm sorry but have you looked in the mirror."

"No we haven't." Richie said sarcastically.

"Okay… Alex you help them take off the makeup. Misty and I will help them undress."

"You do have clothes on underneath." They nodded.

* * *

How'd you like it? Review.


	19. The Promise of Friendship

Here's an update. Sorry. I know it's been a while.

* * *

May, Misty and Alex finally were done helping the boys undress. It was over 2 hours getting all three of them undressed. A box was stacked at each princess' door (except Sarah's) with their dresses and other accessories that were worn by the guys. They were finally finished and then the king and queen entered May's room.

"Thanks, May, Misty, Alex," Chris said.

"We owe you one."

"Ya think." Alex said, flopping down onto May's bed.

"What happened in here?" The queen asked.

"The better question is: Do we want to know?"

"Well-"

"NO!!!" Cornelius, Richard, Damien and Chris said together. The girls smiled.

"Well, you have another guest here for the wedding." The king and queen moved aside to show Prince Matthew.

"Matt, you actually came." Drew said. "I wasn't sure you would come for a moment."

"Well, I'm here." He said. You could tell he wasn't cheerful about the idea. He was just happy enough to fool the king and queen.

"Well, we'll leave you here to get reacquainted." The queen says. "Don't forget in about a half an hour the fittings begin. Oh, and by the way one of you girls smell very nice."

"Thank you, your highness-"

"But-"

"That's not us." Alex said looking at the boys. The king and queen left questioning the girls' response. They realized then that they really did not want to know what happened.

"Matt, you remember May." Matt nodded.

"How can I forget? The fiancée right?"

"Yes." He kissed her hand.

"You're too sweet." May blushed. "And these are my best friends: Ash and Misty."

"Hello." Misty and Ash said together.

"So what's up with you Matt?"

"Yeah, you don't seem so happy?"

"Why would I be happy after what happened last year?"

"You're not still mad about last year are you?" Drew said.

"We were just goofing around."

"We didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah. We don't care about your teddy bear."

"Yeah. We don't care about Mr. Teddy Bear." Everyone laughed at Cornelius' response except the girls. "I'm sorry." Alex hit Cornelius in the back.

"That's not funny." Alex said.

"How come all you girls can hit hard?" Cornelius whined. "Ouch."

"We all have secrets."

"Yeah," Drew said.

"Richie still sucks his thumb."

"Hey-"

"Cornelius sleeps with a nightlight."

"Drew!-"

"Damien still has the same rash on his butt since he was 7 years old-"

"You have no-"

"Nathan's obsessed with Sarah… Where is Nathan anyways?" They all shrugged. "Chris has never kissed a girl before."

"That's a-"

"Don't deny it. I still sing in the bathroom. May is terribly scarred of thunder storms!"

"How'd I get into this?" May exclaimed.

"Sorry." Drew looked apologetically. "And Misty's…" Drew paused waiting for Misty to say something but instead he heard May.

"Is scared of bugs."

"May!!!" May just shrugged innocently.

"Ash-"

"Don't bring me into this." He said.

"Ash can't swim." Misty said smiling.

"Misty."

"And Alex is…" he waited for a response. She sighed and answered.

"Scared of the dark."

"Don't worry. Cornelius will protect you." Riche said laughed at the two as they blushed.

"Why don't you go back in the corner and suck your thumb? Liz will break you out of that habit when you get married. At least I hope she does." Everyone laughed.

"Okay. I think that's enough guys." Alex pouted while Richie stuck out his tongue. "Now do we agree from this point our secrets won't leave this room. Deal?"

"Deal." They all said. The princes spat in their hands over each other's waiting for Ash, Misty, May and Alex to join them. Ash shrugged and did it too. The girls looked at each other.

"There is no way I'm doing that." Misty said.

"Me either."

"I agree with them." Alex said. "It's so…"

"Gross…"

"Yeah."

"You have to."

"It's tradition."

"Can't it even broken once?" Misty said.

"Nope."

"Fine." The girls said. They spit in their hands and put their hands in the pile. They ran off into the bathroom to wash their hands. The door opened and they looked to the door.

"Nathan." Cornelius, Riche, Chris and Damien glared at him.

"I think you better run." Ash said. The princes surrounded him.

"Why do you guys smell funny?" Nathan said.

"Your plan didn't work."

"What plan?" Matt asked.

"He thought that by getting all the princesses away from Sarah that Sarah will dance with him. But Sarah didn't."

"And the guys got makeovers. So May, Alex and Misty have spent at least an hour trying to undress them."

"Ohhh…" Nathan was about to run when they grabbed him and closed the door.

"Girls… I think your hands are clean now."

"You're gonna miss Nathan get beat up." Drew said.

Then the seen the door open. "Are we interrupting something, your highness?"

"Oh no." Nathan said getting up from the boys loosened grip. "Actually I was just leaving. Excuse me." The princes grabbed him again and sat him down so he wouldn't move.

"Please, call me Drew. May's just in the bathroom with the other girls. Washing their hands."

"When they come out can you remind them that the fitting is soon?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you, Drew." He said and walked out.

"You owe us big."

"Anything you want. just don't kill me." Nathan said.

The princes looked at each other. "Tell her."

"Tell who what?" Nathan said confused.

"Tell Sarah exactly how you feel."

"NO! Anything but that." Nathan received death glares from the other boys there. "Okay… fine…I'll tell her."

"When?"

"Soon."

"Before the wedding."

"Fine." Nathan agreed.

"Is Nathan dead?" Alex rushed out of the bathroom. "Aww. I wanted to see blood."

May and Misty walked out of the bathroom side by side laughing. "Seems like you girls had a field day in there." Ash said. "What took you so long?"

"If it wasn't for that insane thing you made us do it wouldn't have taken so long."

"May, your parents came saying don't forget about the fitting."

"We still have about a half an hour before we go." May said. "Should we start heading over there?"

"No. They can wait but all the guys must leave."

"What?"

"Why?"

"That's not fair."

"Come on, before they give us a makeover too." All the boys rushed while some were pushed out of the room.

"So, May. How does it feel?" Misty smiled at May because she blushed into a deep crimson.

"It feels wonderful."

"Wonderfully wonderful?" Alex asked. May just nodded and twirled on her bed smiling. "And becoming queen."

"Queen?" May looked up from her daydreaming. "Queen?"

"Of course. You are marrying the crowned prince."

"Oh my. Oh my." May said to herself.

"I don't think I should have mentioned that." Misty shook her head.

"What if I'm not a good queen? What if I'm not a good wife? What if I'm not a good anything?"

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Alex said.

"Yeah and you'll have Drew by your side." May blushed and then said Drew's name softly. She smiled once more.

"And you'll have little pitter patters of feet running around the castle." May blushed again thinking of the children they'd have. 'Drew would be a great father.' May thought. Then her face blanked.

"What?"

"What if I'm not a good mother?"

"May… May… Calm down. What if you do everything right?"

"You'll live happily ever after."

"That does sound fantastic." May feel back unto her bed and she deeply sighed.

Then they heard a knock on the door. "Hello, girls."

"What do you want Drew?" Alex said.

"Yeah, we're talking about the many children you'll have." They could tell he was blushing even though they didn't see him. May blushed.

"Yeah, you're going to have lots of kids."

"She said she wants 12."

"Liar Misty."

"Six boys and six girls." Alex said.

"Alex!!!" May screamed and went to the door to open it. "I'm sorry about them."

"That's okay." He smiled. "You know in about 5 minutes you're going to be late for something."

"For what?"

"Think hard, May." She thought a moment and then May's eyes went wide.

"The fitting." Drew nodded. "My mother's going to kill me."

* * *

Review.


	20. The Dress

* * *

Hey guys. I'm back. Thanks for all the review but I bet you don't want to hear me talk. Lolz. So here's the chapter.

* * *

"We're late for the fitting." May told the other girls in the room. Their eyes went wide and they got up grabbed May and started running. May pulled Drew and he was walking. "Aren't you going to be late, too?"

"I was already there. They sent me to get you, three."

"So you mean-"

"Yes. Everyone is there except you."

"OH, great. I'm late to my own dress fitting," May sighed and was pulled by Misty and Alex.

"We're already late enough."

They ran to the room and before entering they calmed themselves. May was grabbed by Drew. "Don't I get a kiss?"

"Drew, I'm already late."

"Then you'll be later." Drew smirked and May knew that she wasn't going to ever get in the room unless she gave him a kiss. So she pecked him on the lips.

"There." Drew smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Now can I go?" Drew smirked.

* * *

While the other girls were getting fitted in the bride's maid's dresses. "So which one of you girls is going to be the maid of honor?" the designer asked.

"Well actually-" Sarah said.

"We're here. Sorry for the lateness, your highness." Alex said while Misty and Alex curtsied.

"It's okay girls, but I think there is one of you missing." Misty and Alex looked at each other.

"The Bride." They whispered.

"Why do we need her? I could replace her."Sarah murmured as she stood trying on her dress.

"You heard that." Misty whispered to Alex.

"Yup." Alex whispered back.

"We're going to go get May." Misty dragged Alex with her. The opened the door to see May and Drew kissing. May arms were around his neck while his was around her slim waist. It wasn't like it wasn't expected. They closed the door and loudly awed. They pulled away and May blushed while Drew smiled. "Come on, May. You have to get fitted for your wedding dress."

She looked back up at Drew and said, "I wish that could wait until later." Drew smiled at her making her blush.

"If you don't have the fitting you can't have the dress."

"And if you don't have the dress you can't get married."

"And if you can't get married, you can't have like May and Drew babies running around the palace." They both blushed.

"Well I guess you'd better go, then."

"Yeah before they send someone else to get us when we're standing at the door." May blushed knowing they would.

"Goodbye," she said and kissed him cheek. Alex and Misty pulled the May away from Drew.

"We found the bribe." They said.

"Well it's about time." Sarah said silently.

"I heard that too." Misty and Alex whispered together and giggled.

"Ah." The queen stood and said to May. May just curtsied, "The bride."

"I'm sorry I'm late, your highness. Mother." May's mother gave her those eyes and May knew she was in trouble by her mother. But not now but later she would be.

"Smile, my dear. You're getting married." May smiled brightly looking at her. "Here is the dress you'll be wearing."

The designer showed her the dress. It was very beautiful and all the princesses awed. The wedding dress was gold. Sarah looked at the beautiful dress with rage. She loved it. There was much embroidery of floral patterns at the top. Rose petals were sown unto the side of the folds and the bottom. It was very elegant and lovely which is why all the princesses loved.

"I thought you were going to wear your mother's dress." Misty whispered so no one heard.

"I was just getting to that Misty." She whispered back. "Umm… it's a beautiful dress your highness… but… I wanted to wear my mother's dress." May seen her mother smile.

The queen smiled. " Well then, let's see the dress." Caroline and the queen walked out of the room leaving the girls alone as they went to see the dress.

"What is wrong with this dress, May?" Sarah said. "Is it too formal for you?"

"She said she wants to wear her mother's dress." Alex said, "It's no big deal."

"This dress was made especially for you and you don't want to wear it."

"I do agree with Sarah." Liz said.

"The designer made this dress for anyone to be proud of."

"Why-"

"No Misty… I'll handle this. This dress is just as beautiful as this one. I've always wanted to wear it every since I was young, you'll love it once you see it."

"Whatever," Sarah said.

"Don't worry, May. It's your wedding day. You can wear whatever you like." Misty then whispered so only May and Alex can hear her. "Plus we all know that Sarah is just jealous that Drew is marrying you instead of her." May blushed and Alex giggled knowing it was true.

"What was that, Misty?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am positive." The door opened to reveal the queen and May's mother both smiling. All the girls curtsied.

"Try on the dress, May." She did as she was told as Alex and Misty tried on their dresses.

* * *

It was about an hour later. May was wearing the dress. (**You won't get a peak.**) The princesses' eyes went wide. The dress was perfect. It was simple yet elegant. Beautiful yet glamorous. May smiled at their eyes of approval. Sarah had eyes of envy. Misty and Alex watched Sarah as she showed an angry face.

"It's beautiful, May."

"Drew'll love it." Those words made Sarah cringe. Alex and Misty smiled. Everyone loved the dress.

"It shows the innocence of the beautiful girl he fell in love with." May blushed at the comment from the queen. Sarah was angered by this but only Misty noticed.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." May smiled brightly.

"Now you need something new." The queen said. The designer held out a box. The queen opened it. Then they all seen it was a beautiful diamond necklace. They awed.

"Something borrowed…" Misty held a box that seemed to appear from nowhere. "It's just a pin to put in your hair. It has a blue flower. So it is blue, too. Now you have something blue." May smiled as Misty put the pin in her hair.

"Thank you." May hugged Misty. Everyone smiled. May stood in front of everyone and said, "How do I look?" May smiled receiving compliments from everyone even Sarah. They were all surprised but when they turned away Sarah evilly grinned. Only Misty seen this mischievous smirk on the princess's face.

"Sarah's up to something. I just know it."

* * *

She knew she would be in trouble by her parents so May asked Misty to tell Drew she would be able to go horseback riding right after the fitting. Misty said she would. Misty, Alex and May talked while May undressed. She placed the pin back into the box and the necklace back into its own box.

"Did you see the look Sarah gave you when you had on your dress?"

"What look?" May asked.

"That look that said she was up to something."

"She always is," Alex explained. "There is always some evil plot in her mind."

"No. Sarah's harmless… Besides for her pranks."

"But one of her little pranks may ruin the best day of your life."

"She wouldn't stoop that low… Would she?"

"I don't know but it's best that if anything happends we have to tell the king and queen so they can handle it… okay, Misty."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah."

"I'm serious, Misty. You'll get yourself in trouble that way."

"Yeah because Sarah knows how to get out of trouble easily and Get innocent people in it."

"I won't get in trouble."

"That's what you say now." May said. She was finally dressed in her normal clothes and ready for her parent's talk. "Wish me, luck. I'm going to talk to my parents."

"Your mom seems nice."

"Oh she is. But not when you comes to punctuality. There is no such thing as fashionably late in their language."

"Especially now." May said. "They don't want me to make a bad impression to the king and queen."

"There is no possible way to do that before the wedding."

"I know, but they want to be sure. Well I'm off to my doom."

"Good luck," Alex and Misty said at the same time.

"Well I'd better go. Tell Drew."

"Yeah."

"You wanna come?"

"I'll caught up. Go tell Drew." Misty nodded. "Don't forget to tell Ash I said hi." Misty blushed at her comment.

When Misty was gone, Alex looked around the room at all the dresses. She looked at May's. "She'll make a great queen." Then she heard the door open. Alex quickly hid inside the open dresser. It was Sarah. She watched Sarah as she tip-toed around the room. Alex couldn't think of what she'd be doing back here. Alex seen Sarah glare at the dress. She took it and held it up to her.

"It would look much better on me." Sarah smirked as she imagined. "Oh Drew…You love me. Oh yes we'll get married and I'll have your sons." She giggled. Alex rolled her eyes. Before she knew it, Sarah pulled the dress over her head and put it on. Alex put a hand over her mouth. She didn't know what to do. "Come on, stupid dress. Fit." Sarah silently screamed.

"I can't be bigger than May. It fit her perfectly." Sarah said. She then took off the dress and ran out of the room. Alex stepped out of the closet. She wondered why she ran out of the room. Alex looked at the dress. She ran out the room looking for the king and queen.

* * *

May knocked on her parents' door. They knew who it was so they let her in. May's mom sat on the bed while her father sat in the nearby chair. "You know why you're here right."

"Yes, sir. I know I was late to the fitting."

"But… there is nothing we can do about." He said. "Just don't let it happen again."

May nodded, "I promise it won't happen again."

"Okay then… Tell us about Drew." May blushed at the thought of him.

"I love him, mom." She sat next to her mother. "He's nice, sweet, kind, funny and gentle. He treats me like you said he would, daddy."

"See I know what I'm talking about… Did he kiss you yet?" May blushed. "I take that as a yes."

"He loves me." Her father smiled.

"Go, you don't want to keep him waiting." May's eyes widened and she was about to run out. Then she stopped after hearing their voices. She turned around and ran back. She hugged both of her parents and then ran out.

"May. Slow down."

"She can't hear you. She's long gone."

* * *

This is the end. So please review. I plan to finish this by the end of summer vacation. So… wish me luck.


	21. Do You Love Him?

Hey you guys. What's up? So I guess you guys know that I'll be updating all my stories once more before school. Yup. I'm going to see how many I get to do. I hope I'll get through them all. If my laziness doesn't get in the way you should be fine.

~~~~~*~~~~~

May looked out through one of the palace windows to see where Drew was. She smiled because he had seen her too. She ran down the stairs and into the garden to see Drew. He held out his arms and she ran into open arms. He lifted her and she smiled. When he put her down they were still holding hands.

"So, I'm guessing you didn't get in trouble."

"Not as much trouble as I thought I 'd be in." May smiled. "I just received a warning."

"Well that's great." Drew smiled at May. She just blushed. Then she released someone called her name.

"May." They called again. She turned around to see Misty. "Come quickly."

"What's wrong?"

"Your dress."

"My dress, what happened?" May called. Then she looked at Drew. "I'll be right back."

"But-" Before he could say anything she was gone.

~~~~~*~~~~~

"Misty," May called from the other side of the hallway.

"May, I'm glad I found you."

"Why? What happened to me dress?"

"It's ruined."

"What? How?"

"It was a rat named Sarah. She tried on your dress and ripped it."

"What? Show me."

Misty walked her into the room where her dress was found. Inside the room was the king, queen, Sarah, Misty, Alex and now May. May curtsied and looked at the dress. It was dress torn . The beautiful dress was laid across the bed. May took the dress in her hands and cried, "My mother's dress. My mother's dress. It's… ruined. I can't wear it like this."

"Sarah, I think you have something to say to May." May looked up at Sarah with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried on the dress. It's your dress and your wedding not mine. I'm sorry." Sarah said.

"Apology accepted." May faked a smile and look back down at her dress.

"You can leave, Sarah." The queen said.

"Don't forget your punishment." The king said. Sarah curtsied and left the room. She closed the door and walked away.

"Gosh. It's just a dress. Get another one. It's no big deal."

~~~~~*~~~~~

"May are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." She said, "but my dress isn't."

Then the designer came up to her and said, "Maybe I can fix. It won't be the exact same but it'll be pretty close."

"Thank you." May looked up and smiled. Misty handed her a tissue and she wiped her eyes.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yes, your highnesses."

"Now everything will be okay." The queen patted her back. May nodded her head. The designer took the dress. "Will the dress be ready by the wedding?"

"I'll try, your highness." The designer bowed and put the dress in her bag.

"Thank you." The designer left.

~~~~~*~~~~~

May sat with Drew on the swing that hung on the tree branch. May was calm again and she hoped her dress would be ready before the wedding.

"Don't worry, May. Everything will turn out perfect."

"How can you be sure?" May asked smiling as they looked up at the moonlight.

"Because I'm marrying you aren't I?" May smiled. He stared into her eyes. May blushed. "I can't believe I'm getting married to the most perfect woman in the world."

"I'm not perfect."

Drew smiled. "You're perfect for me and I love you, May." He touched her cheek.

Then he kissed her. It was only a peck but they had gotten their point across. They smiled at each other and May put her head on his shoulder. "I love you too, Drew."

Drew put her arms around her waist and watched her fall asleep as they slowly rocked in the swing. Raindrops fell on them as they smiled.

"It's raining."

May stood and turned around in circles with her mouth open wide trying to catch rain drops on her tongue. She was about to fall and instead of crashing onto the ground she land in a pair of arms. She looked up smiling. She fell into Drew arms instead of falling in the soon to be mud. They held each other and smiled as the rain become heavier. Pretty soon they were both soaked. They smiled and kissed each other passionately. They pulled away when the rain came down harder. May and Drew ran hand in hand out of the rain and into the castle.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Drew was walking May back to her room and they were still wet. They held hands as they walked down the halls. They finally stood at May's door. May looked Drew in the eyes. Drew took both her hands in his. He kissed them both. May blushed when he did so. Then he kissed her. She wrapped her hands around her neck and he held her waist. It was a soft and gentle kiss. When they pulled away they stared into each other's eyes and they couldn't look away. They were completely captivated by each other. May blushed and he smiled. They were lost in each other's eyes and they couldn't be found. They were exploring the depths of their love. May looked into his emerald eyes. They were pure with a rare warmth and a fiery passion. She could tell he loved her like the flowers love rain. In May's sapphire eyes, Drew could tell there was sympathy, harmony, caring, loyalty and the list could go on forever. But what Drew noticed the most was the constant love in her eyes. That look she gave would never change.

"I guess this is goodbye." May looked down but the magnetic force in his eyes made her look back up into his eyes again. It could have also been his finger lifting her chin so he could kiss her again. This time it was only a peck.

"Good night."

"Goodnight, Drew. I love you." May closed the door. She smiled and so did Drew as he walked away.

~~~~~*~~~~~

May had already bathed and now she sat brushing her hair and looking into her mirror. She smiled. "In just a couple of days, I'll be marrying the greatest man in the world," May said, "And he loves me."

May giggled and continued brushing her hair. Then she heard a knock on her door. She was surprised by the knock. It was late so who could be at her door right this very second. "Who is it?"

"It's me." May went to the door with the brush still in her hand. She opened it.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?"

May could tell she was crying or at least she looked like she was. Tears poured from her face like a waterfall. "I have to talk to you."

"About what?"

"We can't talk here. The walls have ears."

"Then you can come in." May said.

"No I have somewhere private we can talk. Follow me." Sarah grabbed May's hand before May could retaliate. May dropped her brush as she ran. It laid in the middle of the carpet. The door was still open.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere where no one will be listening." She led her through a bunch of hallways and even down a flight of stairs. She tried to pull away from Sarah's grip but it was too tight so May just followed. May couldn't see anything when Sarah stopped to catch her breath.

"Can we stop? I mean. I guess we're far enough from everyone."

"No not yet." Sarah leads May a little bit forward.

"Do you know the way back?" May asked letting Sarah lead the way because she didn't know the way back.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Just a few more steps then we could talk." Then May was pushed and fell to the cold ground. Then May heard a heavy metal and a locking sound. It sounded like iron doors slamming and being locked. All of a sudden, May seen the candle light and she looked around. The first thing she noticed was the rats that scattered across the floor and hiding behind various around her. Naturally the first thing she did was scream as she backed against the cold bars. She was surrounded by bars. She was in the underground cellar underneath the castle.

"Sarah, let me out. Please, I'm begging you. Please."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm getting married in a couple days. Please just let me go and no one has to know about it. It'll be our little secret."

"No. I don't think so." Sarah said, "You know what I do to people who stand in the way of what I want. They suffer."

"What did I ever do to you to make you hate me?"

"You took Drew away from me. If it wasn't for you, I would have been marrying Drew."

"Drew rejected all of the princess before he even met me. So if Drew loved you he would have married you, but he doesn't love you. He barely likes you. If you go through with this then he'll hate you."

"I'm willing to take that chance." Sarah said, "If we get married before you're found, then he'll be mine. I'll be his queen and I'll give him plenty of sons. Then he'll forget about you. I'm sure of it. Plus he has to be married in a few days. If he isn't married in a couple of weeks he'll be forced to deny his crown. He can't be king without a bride so his parents will have to arrange a marriage and I'm their first choice."

"You can't do this to me." May sat close to the bars and started to cry. "Please." She cried even louder. "I love him. I love him."

"Shut up." She screamed it twice… three times. Then she stood in front of May and pulled her hair. May screamed. "SHUT UP!!!!"

"Ok." May became silent. "Stop, please." After a few seconds she let go of May's hair. Sarah started walking up the stairs. "Wait, Sarah?"

"What?" Sarah turned towards her.

"Do you love him?"

"What?!"

"Do you love, Drew?" May asked again.

"I heard the question. It's not about love. It's about marriage. Love is so juvenile and so unwise. It's not good to care about someone so much. It makes you do crazy things."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"No. I don't need. It makes you blind."

"Is that why you won't talk to Nathan? Is that why you don't even talk to him anymore? Is that why you won't even dance with him? Are you scared of falling in love?"

Sarah was silent and she finally spoke again. "No. I'm scared of nothing. I'm not making the same mistake my father made. He fell in love and now he's miserable ever since she died. I'm not ending up like that. I'm marrying Drew and there's nothing you could about it." Sarah walked up the stairs with light leaving May in the dark jail.

~~~~~*~~~~~

The sun rose and Drew woke up happy. He had never been this happy in his whole life. He'd be marrying the one he loved. Love, it was the most amazing thing in the world. He fell and now he doesn't want to get back up. They way looked into each other's eyes and they would just be doing that for hours.

He showered and had his breakfast in bed. He walked out of his room and looked out at his friends who were up playing tennis. He smiled. They were always playing tennis. Drew knew something from the second he looked at May's open door. The bed looked as if she never went to sleep. The sheets were perfectly turned down. Something was wrong. He could tell. Maybe he was being a little paranoid. He was never too cautious, but something was wrong. He walked out off May's room and seen Ash and Misty.

"Have you seen May?"

"No. She should be with you or in her room."

"She's not in her room." Drew said.

"Maybe she's in her parents' room." Ash says.

"I don't know." Drew said. "I maybe I'm just going crazy."

"Yeah probably," Ash said.

"I don't think so." Ash and Drew both looked at Misty as she spoke, "Wasn't there a storm, last night?"

"Maybe she went to her parents."

"Why would she go to her parents when she could go to Drew?" Drew's eyes shout wide open. He was worried about May.

~~~~~*~~~~~

How was that? I'm doing good on updates. So last minute things to say. Review. I have a new poll about the new stories I've written. So take the poll. Yup/ I'm doing good. Let's see how the other ones go.


	22. Kill her?

Hey you guys. What's up? It's been a while. I know. You guys probably thought I had given up on fanfiction but I haven't. I won't. At least not until I finish every since story. That's a promise. I never thought 10th grade would be so hard. Well here's the update.

* * *

May sneezed. She sat on the floor of the dungeon. It was wet and cold from the rain last night. She cradled herself in her arms and cried somewhat because of the thunderstorm but also because she wanted Drew to be there holding her. How could he hold her if she was in the cell? At this rate no one would ever find her because Sarah wouldn't tell. She wouldn't have told about the ripped dress either. She would have let me walk down the aisle with a dress ripped down the middle. But May would rather wear the dress down the middle and marry Drew. Then May couldn't help but think.

"Maybe this is for the best…" Tears fell from May's eyes. "Maybe Sarah should marry Drew… She's a princess. He's a prince. He'll be happy with or without me."

"I'm glad you see it my way." Sarah stood in front of her.

"I didn't think you'd be back."

"Of course I would." Sarah smirked. "I have something for you to do if you want to get yourself out of this mess."

"What do I have to do?"

* * *

Sarah walked upstairs with the sheet of paper in her hand. She looked it over and smiled. She folded the piece of paper and peaked down the hall. No one was there. She tiptoed through the hallway until she heard voices. It was Drew's. She smiled hiding the sheet of paper behind her back.

"Hello your highness." She curtsied. Then looked to see who was with them and glared at them.

"Isn't there a house you should be under?" Misty said with Ash trying to shush her. Drew stood back not wanting to get in the way of a potential fight.

"Isn't there a mud pile you should be in? Maybe I should push you in one."

"What are you inferring?" Misty screamed.

"Oink. Oink. Does that give you a clue?" Misty charged and Ash held her back while Drew was holding Sarah back.

"Let go of me, Ash. Just let me punch her just once."

"I show you what a punch is."

"What ya going to do? Tell the guards to punch me."

"Maybe I should!"

"Maybe you two should stop." Drew said.

"Maybe you could hold me like this forever." Sarah said making Drew immediately let her go.

"You know I'm engaged to May." Drew screamed.

"I'm just saying you deserve better. She's just a small town girl. You need a princess." Sarah said disregarding Misty who was still being held by Ash.

"Like you I'm guessing?"

"Exactly."

"You want me to punch her, Drew." Misty said who was still being held by Ash. Now Ash turned her so she was standing in front of him. He was whispering something in her ear.

"You won't punch me. Your boyfriend won't let you." Sarah screamed at her. Misty didn't pay her no attention she just looked at Ash and smiled.

"Why don't you leave her alone?" Drew said.

"I don't want to and plus-"

"Wait what's that?" Misty pointed to the note that had fallen out of Sarah's hand. Sarah knelt to pick it up and hid it behind her back.

"It's nothing really!"

"Let me see." Drew held out his hand and Sarah put it in Drew's hand. He opened the letter and read it silently.

"Where did you get this?"

"I found it." Sarah said meekly.

"Found it where, Sarah?" Drew screamed.

"What is it?" Misty asked. Drew handed it to her and Misty read it aloud.

"_Dear Drew,_

_I can't marry you. I love you. I really do but we can't be together and you probably know that better than I do. I've come to the conclusion that we should go our separate ways. I was in so much agony, I wanted to walk away from the relationship (and tried on several occasions), but I loved you  
too much to do it. I don't think our relationship shouldn't be this hard this soon. It is definitely bad timing. I wanted to tell you but I didn't know if it would come out right, or if it would make things even more painful. I would hate to say good-bye to you, because I'm so in love with you. I love you. I wish people only fell in love with the people we're compatible with. It seems to be a curse. But we fell in love and we're not compatible. You're a prince and I'm not a princess. Sarah's a princess and you're a prince. You two are compatible._

_I hope you aren't mad at me Drew. I love you. Sincerely, May."_

"Where did you find this Sarah?"

"It was outside near the garden." Sarah said softly. Then she handed him a small ring. "This was with the letter."

"I don't believe this." Drew said.

"Now you know what I mean when I say she wasn't worth it." Sarah said as she walked away smiling.

"I want to just rip her eyes out and maybe even cut out her tongue."

"Misty."

"What?" Misty screamed at Ash. "Next time Ash I won't let you stop me from clogging her in the face!"

"Clog?"

"Yes! Clog!"

"I'd love to clog her in the face too." Drew said.

"See! Someone agrees with me."

"I know Sarah had something to do with it." Drew said. "May wouldn't write something like that would she?"

Ash and Misty were silent. She had written a letter like this before. She had wanted to break up Byran just a year ago. The only difference between Bryan and Drew was that Bryan wasn't a prince yes. But Bryan practically bullied her into going out with him. So she broke up with him through a letter. But May loved Drew. She wouldn't do anything so drastic without telling Misty at least.

"Would she?" Drew screamed wanting an answer.

"Not to you." Misty quickly responded. This wasn't like her friend. "She really loves you."

"Then why did she do it?"

"We don't even know if this was written by her." Ash said to them. "Anything could have happened to her. We just have proof of only one thing. That she's somewhere close."

"We can't give up. We've gotta find her."

"Yeah I guess." Drew said and then stood to walk away. Misty looked at Ash.

"Ash what are we going to do? We both know May would never do something like this to him. How are we going to prove that to Drew?"

"I don't know. We've gotta find her before he does… before the wedding."

"What if he cancels the wedding?"

"Why would he do something like that?" Alex said from behind.

"May's missing and Sarah found this letter in the garden."

"Sarah wasn't in the garden this morning." Alex said. "I was in the garden all night."

"Why were you in the garden?"

"Tradition. It's the festival of the flying star. For 5 nights this month, in my country we stay outside all night gazing at the stars in search of the falling star. As a matter a fact, no one was in the garden last night. I just came from inside. I just seen the guys but not Sarah."

"She was lying." Misty said.

"Then that means…"

"She knows where May is."

"I knew it." Misty said. "You should have let me punch her. She would have told me where May was."

"Well next time when you kill the princess don't come to me saying that I was wrong-"

"Well I won't because I'm not a baby. I don't need you to tell me what to do."

"Someone's go to tell you what to do."

"You two sound like a married couple." Alex said laughing and walking away leaving the two blushing.

* * *

"Okay… So you know the plan right." Misty whispered to Alex while walking through the palace hallways.

"What plan?" Ash asked.

"Nothing." Misty said gently as if she was hiding something.

"Misty…"

"Don't worry Ash." Alex said, "I'm making sure she doesn't kill Sarah."

"Good." Ash said.

Misty then said aloud, "She canceled out all my ideas."

"Well I'm glad someone's watching you."

"Wait. DO you hear that?" Alex said shushing them. They heard Sarah yelling at someone. She followed her yells into May's room. They all peaked into May's room they seen Sarah screaming at May's two ladies-in-waiting.

"You will tell no one of what you seen last night."

"Why do you care what we seen?" one of the two said.

"Do you dare question me!"

"She's sorry your highness. You mustn't mind Ella. She's tired from yesterday's work. She' coming down with a cold."

"Bella, I'm fine. Why do you care about what we seen or heard."

"Let's put it this way. IS there something that you have that you want to keep. I can easily take it away. What do you say?"

"Nothing."

"Good, little birdies." Sarah walked out of the room not noticing Ash, Alex or Misty.

"We can't say anything, Bella."

"I know. That farm is all that we've got."

Alex then looked at her two friends and said, "They know something that we've gotta find out."

"Who's there?" Ella called out.

"What do we do?" Alex softly exclaimed.

"Hello." Bella said from inside May's room. Alex was pushed in front of the door with Misty and Ash behind her.

"It's just us." Alex said.

"oh your highness. My lord. My lady." Bella and Ella went into a deep curtsy.

"That's not necessary." Misty said. "WE just were wondering whether anything strange was happening last night when May disappeared."

"Well-"

"We can't say." Ella interrupted Bella. "She'll take away the farm."

"What farm?" Ash asked, "if you don't mind me asking."

"That's where all our animal friends are. We can't let anything happen to them. We've been through a lot together."

"We couldn't stand the thought of them eaten."

"Oh…"

"If it's something that important to you, Drew will protect it, if it helps him find his fiancée." Alex said. Bella shook her head still scared about what might happen to her precious farm.

"Remember she is the princess now. Plus anything you don't tell you would be committing a crime against the country."

"Really?" Misty nodded n response to her previous comment.

"Of course we won't tell." Ash said, "but if Drew finds out you knew… Well he's already mad."

"HE is?" They all nodded.

"He really loves her. He wants to find her. Wouldn't you want someone to tell you if your loved one was in danger."

"Sarah took her!" Bella screamed. "She dragged her out the room and down the hall. We didn't know whether to follow her but we did anyways because that's what we were supposed to do."

"So we followed them into the downstairs dungeon part where she locked May up and so we ran back upstairs."

"Show us." Ash said.

"We can't."

"Why not?" Alex asked. "You've already told us where she is."

"It's the farm isn't it?" Ash guessed and the two nodded. "Well do everything we can to protect your farm if you help us find May."

They looked at each other then nodded. "We'll take you to her."

* * *

How was that? I'm doing not so good on updates. If you want me to update a particular chapter or want me to update more often please PM me or just put it in the review. Thanks. Don't Forget to review.


	23. Burnt to Flames

Bonjour mes copains. If you don't speak French I just said hello my friends. Well here's the next chapter you've been waiting for. Sorry I haven't been online as often as you want me to but I'm here now. So here it is. Read and Review!

* * *

Ella and Bella lead Misty, Ash and Alex into the downstairs dungeon where they had last saw May and Sarah.

"It's impossible." Bella said worried. She looked at the empty prison as Misty entered the open prison. The window above them light shined through.

"She was right there last night." Ella said to Ash. "Oh you've got to believe us."

"Don't worry."

Ash said, "We believe you."

"We do?" Alex said.

"Yes. Why would they be lying? They've already risked so much already." Ash then turned to Bella and Ella and said to them, "We'll do whatever we can to protect your farm."

"Hey guys. I think you'd want to see this right now." Misty said aloud. Ash and Alex walked into the prison cell where Misty held up a quill pen smirking.

"Ummm okay." Alex said. "How's that supposed to help us find May?"

"It's not." Misty said, "But it does prove that May was here. The ink is still wet. Look at this." Misty held up a small chain.

"Do you remember this, Ash?" Ash smiled and took the chain from Misty's hand.

"She still has it."

"It's just a small chain."

"Yea but it was a gift from Me and Ash on May's 13th birthday. You know she seen the necklace and couldn't afford it so we went back to the store and bought it for her. But it wasn't expensive."

"It's broken." Ash said.

"Sarah." Alex and Misty said together.

"She must've ripped it off her neck."

"I hate her." Alex said.

"The feelings mutual." Ash said and put the necklace in his pocket.

"Now for the big question: Where could she have taken May in bright daylight?" Misty said aloud.

"It has to be somewhere the guard wouldn't see her or May."

"Then she couldn't even get to her room. Guards are everywhere."

"There are no guards in the servants' quarters." Bella said.

"They never check the servants' quarters." Ella said.

"Never?" Bella and Ella shook her head.

* * *

Drew was out since morning with his horse. Everytime he felt like this he would leave all the pressures of palace life and go to a secret place where the people never called him 'your highness' or 'sire'. NO one ever would find him lurking around the servants' quarters. Only few servants found him here walking his horse. Yes it was the best grazing area the horses so allowed so it was the best place.

"Aiden. Everything has changed for the worst. My coronation is in a week and I've gotta find May and have her explain this to me. She can't mean what she said in the note. She just can't. It's either that or marry Sarah." The horse neighed loudly and moved his snout. "I know. I don't like her either. There's got to be something I could do."

* * *

Sarah had forced May to wear a hooded dress where her face was fully covered. Not an inch of skin showed through the dress. "Sarah, when can I take off the hood?"

"Shh…" Sarah said. "I told you not speak."

"But Sarah." May was shushed again.

"You can take it off when you get out of the castle walls."

"Promise me that I'll get home safe." May said aloud.

"Oh just get in the carriage." Sarah pushed her in the carriage and told the carriage driver to drive on. It did and May sat in the carriage still crying. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She looked out the window of the carriage and imagined that she seen a green head of hair. Green hair only runs in rich and royal families. But she turned away thinking it was just a bush or something she was imagining. It couldn't have been Drew. What would Drew be doing in the servants' quarters. She looked back at the castle and whispered the words, "_I love you, Drew._"

* * *

Sarah watched the carriage leave and she smirked. "The cat barks at noon." All of a sudden, a man appeared from a hidden door in the servants quarter.

"You rang, your highness," he kissed her hand.

"You better be worth all that you're charging."

"Well I am the best."

"Hmmm… all you have to do is hit her in the neck with the bow."

"That's it, princess."

"No. The bow has to be on fire."

"Fire, princess?"

"Yes fire. So that if you miss, she'd at least burn to death."

"I won't miss your highness."

"You better not." Sarah rolled her eyes. He lit his bow on fire like she said. He stood in his stance to take the shot. "You've only got one shot before May screams."

"May? You mean the princess."

"So you've heard."

"Everyone's heard. I can't kill the princess!" he said in a shushed tone.

"I paid you to kill her."

"You paid me to murder someone not assassinate royalty."

"She's not royal."

"Hey, when the royals find out, they'll murder me."

"They won't find out! Plus I'll protect you when I'm queen." He went into his pocket and gave her the small bag of coins.

"Here's your money back."

"Give me that!" she quickly grabbed the bow and arrow and shot the carriage. When she missed May's neck, she cursed but the fire quickly spread around the carriage.

When fire spread through the carriage, May screamed. She tried moving away from the fire in the carriage. The fire quickly surrounded her and she screamed at the driver saying, "Sir. Stop the carriage. It's on fire." What she didn't know was that the driver jumped right after the carriage was on fire. May reached from the door to jump out but the door was sealed shut. May screamed even louder hoping someone would hear her.

* * *

Drew knew he heard a scream. He knew that voice. He put it aside thinking it was fake. When the scream was louder, he realized that it was May. He turned to see a carriage on fire. He jumped on his horse and ran him to the front of the carriage. Drew cut the strings where the horses were connected to the carriage. The horses ran and the carriage stopped.

"May, Calm down."

"Drew is that you?"

"Yes, May. Just stay calm."

"I'm trying!" Drew tried to pull the door open. It didn't work. He tried again. Drew used all his strength to bust open the door. He leaped off his horse and jumped into the carriage.

* * *

Well that's the end! Please review! S'il te Plait! That's Please in French. Au Revior! Or Goodbye!


	24. Reunited

Hi All! I'm backagain with great news. I went to police camp this it sucks i know. (FYI im not a bad kid. I just did it to keep busy. plus it was free.) But at the end of camp i got the biggest trophy for best overall cmaper. I was sooo happy. Yay! I was sooo happy that I had to update. Here it is.

* * *

"Drew," was the name she repeated before even waking up. May's eyes slowly opened in the silent dark room. She couldnt see a single thing and she was warm. "What time is it?" she called. "Why am I so hot?"

"Shhhh... May. It's okay. You are being well taken are of." It took her a moment to realise that female voice. It comforted her so much within these last few days.

"Thank you, your highness." Her voice whispered.

"Shhhh... You must get your rest. You've given the entire palace a complete frieght. You've been asleep for almost two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS!" May shouted and rose upward so that she sat up to face the queen. Her eyes were wide as she realised that she was naked and her skin was filled red sores that itched and stung her body. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" May panicked. She had never been in this kind of situation where she had been hurt so badly.

"May. You must come down. The redness and swelling was all over your body. You are in a much better condition than you were in two weeks ago."

May was still in shock when the queen told her to lay down and just calm down.

_'Two weeks.' _she thought in her mind. "Your highness, May I see my parents please."

"Of course sweetheart." Before May was able to see her parents, she was helped into a light silk white nightgown with long sleeves to cover many of the sores. The lightness of the sores felt much better under something as light as silk. One of the maids was sent to retrieve May's parents.

They finally arrived and immediately hugged their daughter tight enough so that she didnt hurt and to show how much they cared about her. The queen quietly walked out of the room to give them some privacy.

"We've missed you so much." her father was the first to speak as they were still caught up in their embrace. He kissed her forehead even though there was still very few sores on her forehead.

* * *

Misty hugged Ash happily as the news was passed on that their best friend had finally awaken from her unconsciousness after two long weeks. The time their new group of friends spent together was never the same when May wasnt there. They were sitting in the garden when a servant informed them that May had waken up. They both had seen the horrible condition she was in when Drew pulled her out of the carriage. Her skin was completely red, darker than the color of blood. Misty was the one to immediately help until a professional was able to care for her.

FLASHBACK

_Misty was the first to see Drew jump into the carriage and pull May out of the carriage. She was in shock until Drew laid her down on the ground to check if she was breathing. She was unconscious. She heard nothing but seen him call for help. Misty, without thinking for much longer, ran beside her friend and Drew. She called to Ella and Bella to get some water and cloths to be brought to them._

_"Drew we've gotta get this hood off of her." he nodded as Misty and Drew tried to get the burnt piece of clothing of her skin to reveal her also burnt nightgown. "Ash get a doctor or someone who can help." Ash ran off and Bella and Ella had already been back with cloths. Drew and Misty wet the cloths and wrapped it around May to keep her cool. They heard her skin sizzle and Drew confirmed that she was lightly breathing. They had covered her body with cool cloths and doctors came running to take May to get her fixed up. Misty, Drew, and Ash (who had now again been present) watched them take may away. There was not a single dry eye between the three of them._

END FLASHBACK

"When can we see her?" Misty exclaimed.

"She is with her parents, my lady. But she is now accepting visitors."

"Thank you." she said to the maid. Then turned to Ash with tears of joy in her eyes and said, "Let's go see May." He wiped her tears and nodded as Misty dragged Ash throughout the palace.

* * *

Sarah wasn't happy that May was awake. She had almost been rid of but now she's awake and from what she's heard better than ever. "She was knocking on death's door but now shes laughing in her bed. This isn't right." Sarah whispered to herself in her own privacy.

"There must be something I could do to actually kill her this time. The only way to do something is to do it myself."

She put a piece of paper with her quill pen in her hand. She began writing her plan.

* * *

May laughed with her parents as she drank her herbal tea. She was happy to be awake again and with her family. She was extremely happy that no one asked about what happened to her because she wasnt even sure herself. She knew what happened. She just couldnt believe what Sarah tried to do to her. She hid her shock from her parents but most of all she hid how scared. She didnt know whether Sarah was still walking around the castle as if she was an innocent bystander or if she was locked up which was not likely. She wasnt ready for the answer to that question or to answer all the questions they might ask if she brought up the subject.

"Your highness," May looked up used to the form address now, "Miss Michelle and Sir Ashton are here." May smiled. She put down her tea as her friends greeted her with a hug.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Maple." Ash and Misty said together.

"Hello." May's father responded as her mother just smiled at them. "We'll leave you three alone. Goodbye, May. Don't forget to do everything the doctor says."

"_Everything_!" her mother emphasised the word. May just nodded her head as her parents exited the room.

Now that her parents were gone Misty looked at May and said, "I know it's not good to scream at the injured but DON'T YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" Misty hugged her again even tighter than before.

"Misty I can't breathe. Did you forget I'm sore?"

"Too bad. Next time don't scare me half to death." Misty said letting go of her injured friend. Ash just laughed.

"And what are you laughing at mister?" May said with her finger pointed.

"It's more of a who than a what." Ash looked at Misty. She half blushed and half screamed. "Hey!"

They all laughed together knowing everything was almost just the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

Ash and Misty were sitting with May talking about everything from hating doctors and medication to how Ash and Misty got together. It wasnt a secret anymore. They must have been talking for about an hour before another visitor came.

"Your highness, His Royal Highness Crowned Prince Andrew of LaRue."

Drew entered and locked eyes with May. Misty and Ash quietly exited the room quietly unseen by the two of them. Drew smiled at her and May quickly looked away. When she rose her head he was walking toward her. He sat in the chair closest to her side and kissed her left hand.

"I missed you."

"And I've missed you." she said not letting go of his hand. Her stood and knelt in front of her and kissed her. One hand on her cheek and the other hand still holding hers. When their eyes finally opened, they looked at each other for a moment and Drew kissed her forehead. May just closed her eyes. "I love you, Drew."

Drew half smiled. "Do you really love me, May?" May nodded her head and quickly said, "Of course, I do. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Then why did you write me that letter?" Drew whispered to her just high enough for May to hear. Now tears were coming out of her eyes forcing her to remember the past events she so desperately wanted to forget.

"She forced to write that letter, Drew."

"How?"

"She threatened me!" May screamed crying even louder than before. "She threatened my family, my friends, my home. Everything. I couldnt let anything bad happen to them after they spent all their life protecting me!" He lightly hugged her as she cried into his shoulder. "I couldnt let that happen to them."

"Shhhh... Shhhh... It's okay." He took out the hankerchif, wiped her eyes and put it to May's nose. "Blow." she did as she was told like a little girl would.

"Just tell me who did this to you." May was silent for a long moment forcing Drew to call her name again.

"Sarah." she said quietly.

Now Drew wanted to be angry but he couldnt be angry now. Especially when May needed him for support. He took in a deep breath and told May to look at him and when she did he said, "You're going to have to tell me everything that happened to you. OK?" May nodded her head and began to speak.

* * *

I know someone must be really excited I updated. Please review and tell me how you feel about it. Tell me what I should update next.


	25. Another Day

Yup I know you are mad at me but here is the disclaimer. I haven't done this in a while so i figured hey might as well. Oh the writer of pokemon died today well yesterday Friday October 29, 2010. Alot of people are mad but i doubt that has any affect on the show. The show's writers only wrote the first few seasons and the first three movies. But idk. So I do not own pokemon and lots of love to the family of the writer and all of his heartbroken fans. here's the next chapter.

...bluejay511...

"Drew, you can't tell anyone what happened."

"Can't tell?" He stood angry. He couldn't possibly hold it back any longer. Drew paced in front of May's bed. May still sat up in bed watching him worry. He put his hand in his hair annoyed. "And why pray tell is that?" he shouted, still pacing.

"Please, Drew."

"First she steals you out of your rooms, locks you in the dungeon, forces you to write that letter, takes my engagement ring from you, forces you to leave the palace... And Oh did I mention she tried to KILL YOU!"

"Please, Drew don't get mad."

"Me get mad? I'm way passed MAD, May." he screamed as he paced. May tried to stand, Drew watched thinking nothing of it. When she stood she instantly fell as if she had never learned to walk. Drew quickly caught her. May hung to him as if it was for life wit her head into his chest. He hugged her and patted her back to calm her. He sat her back down and put her legs back unto the bed. He covered her the the sheets and kissed her forehead. Still inches away from her, he whispered to her and said, "If it is your wish for me to say nothing."

May smiled and hugged him, kissing his cheek. "Thank you."

"I only wish to know one thing. Why don't you want to say anything?"

"Because I don't want her to be in trouble over me. I don't want there to be a big fuss over me."

"You're going to be the new princess and soon queen. There is always going to be a fuss over you." he sad and kissed her hand. "If that changes your mind about the marriage-"

"No." May quickly said. "I love you. I really want to be your wife even if you weren't a prince." This made him smile. He kissed her forehead and forced her to lay down.

"You need your rest. Goodnight, princess."

"Goodnight, my prince." she smiled.

...bluejay511...

Sarah had avoided May during her entire recovery period. When Sarah walked into the room, she didn't even receive a first glance rather than a second one. On the other hand when May started walking again and perfectly as a matter of fact, she received not only the attention of the prince but the attention of Sarah's friends and May's friends and everyone else in the palace. Sarah couldn't believe the amount of attention May was getting. She was sitting at her dresser table in her room crying aloud.

"I don't think that this will ever work. Why do I even try?" Sarah stood trying to figure out what to do. She had being trying to be Drew's queen for as long as she can remember. "What happens when they do get married and I'm sent back home. I cannot stay here forever." She stood as tears strolled down her face. She looked out her window and seen Drew and May together. "Of course they're together." she murmured watching them. They were at the tennis courts with everyone all together except me... even Nathan. She smiled a little. "What if... No... I couldn't possibly." She immediately rejected the idea but memories flooded her mind of all the fun they used to have. She shock her head trying to remove those memories but instead those thoughts were pushed to the back of her head.

"I must try once more... It couldn't hurt." Sarah smirked and sat at her desk on the opposite side of the room. She grabbed her Quill pen and started writing out her ideas. In the mist of all the scribbles and rejected ideas, there was one idea she evilly smiled at. "Perfect."

...bluejay511...

It was a normal day at the tennis court. The prissy princesses, the name Alex had given them, were strolling outside the tennis court pretending they were walking but really they had come to watch the game or the boys playing the game. Although May refused to play with them yet saying that she wasn't ready to start playing again she still watched Drew along with the other princes play tennis. May, Misty and Alex were just whispering amongst each other as if there wasn't a care in the world.

"I bet you're excited for the wedding in a few days." Alex said making May blush into a crimson. Misty just laughed at May.

"Is it cold out here or is May blushing? blushed even more." Misty teased.

May blushed even more and she replied, "Well, at least I'm not afraid to admit it. I really do love him and cannot wait to go to the wedding."

"Eveything'll be bright and colorful-"

"And white." May said specifically interrupting May's sentence.

"Why white?" Alex asked. "It hasn't been done before." (In medieval times, women who were getting married didn't wear white.)

"It's something new and different. It's like the color of innocence. ," Then in a distinct voice May mimics the queen saying," The queen says that theme of the wedding is innocence. So everything must be a light color like white and sky blues lighter than the sky."

"The queen is very creative." Alex says. "She's the ones who agreed with Queen Victoria when she started to place the floor."

"Yes and that is why the palace rooms are so clean. At least that's what I think." Misty said profoundly.

"Well you know what I think. I think that May and Drew are going to live happily ever after." Alex mimicked.

"Along with Cornelius and Alex."

"That's not nice," Alex retorted blushing almost as red as May was. Misty laughed even harder. "And how's Mrs. Ketchum over here." Alex said.

"Mrs. Ketchum is fine." Misty said. "I just visited Ash's mother a couple of weeks ago." Misty grinned knowing what Alex was talking about.

...bluejay511...

I know you guys must hate me for waiting this long to update, I know i know i know. I'm back on my updating streak. You know the routine. PM me of write in your review what you want me to update next. LaRousse vs. Petalburgh is next because I have the next chapter written up but it needs to be typed. So yea. Update sooner or later and you must always remember that i will not stop fan fiction until I finish all my stories. So I'll remember to Update sooner than later. Goodnight. It's like two in the morning. REVIEW!


	26. Update Notice

Hey all. I just got my own laptop. Yea! It means that I can update my stories more often. No more sister problems. Look out for my updates soon. Have a Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanza, Happy New Year, and Happy Hanuka. Happy other holidays that I missed.


	27. The Eve of the Wedding

Hey guys. This is the night that I've been updating. I am going to try to update at least one more story after this. It's not late especially since it's the beginning of the Christmas break. Yay. Here's A Prince Charmed. This is my New Year's Gift to you guys!

…bluejay511…

It was a couple of hours before the eve of the wedding and the last minute preparation were taking place including decorations, the confirmations of the guest, priest, and many other events that was left up to the planners of the wedding and the servants. All May had to do was be there, go through a day of spa treatment with her bridesmaids and make sure the dress fits. Now Misty, Alex, and May were getting their dresses fitted again.

"Now girls everything has to be perfect for the wedding. You mustn't gain a pound not even a half a pound or you'll bust out of your dresses. We've got lots to do before the wedding. There is 30 hours before your wedding starts, your highness." Lady Elani continued on and on as some of the princesses talked among themselves.

May quickly whispered to MIsty, "Do you think she'll ever stop talking?"

Misty shook her head, "We'll be lucky if she slows down."

"Mistress Misty. You mustn't distract the princess. She must listen as I tell her the duties of the princess and soon the future queen."

"It was my fault, Lady Elani. Now. Please continue."

"As you wish, your highness… Now where was I? Oh yes. The duties of the Queen is to first always-" Instantly there was a knock on the door. "What is it now?"

Lady Elani was quick to open the doors before the servant could even move.

"Sir this is a very important task I must accomplish. Is there anything more important that the future Queen," she said in a soft voice to the man standing at the door.

"The King and Queen would like to see you, right now, if not sooner."

"Excuse me, girls." She quickly said after turning to give us a small bow.

"Finally she's gone." Misty shouted. At this point in time Misty and the other girls were finished dressing and already either almost out of their dresses or already changed into their normal clothing. While it was May who was still being fitted.

"Wow!" Misty said, "Look at the bride."

"She looks gorgeous." Alex said now standing next to MIsty.

"Thank you," she smiled glowing at her friends' compliments. The designer was still there fixing the dress as May stood completely still or at least she was trying to.

"It's finished, princess," the dress designer said.

"It's wonderful." May said twirling in the dress. "Thank you so much."

She admired herself in the mirror. Though her hair wasn't up the way it was going to be in the wedding, she still felt as if it was a different girl standing in front of the mirror; a girl with a new found courage about himself that wasn't there before.

"Daydreaming again?" Misty smirked. May came back into reality with a smile on her face.

"By your leave, your highness?" May nodded her head and the designer left the room.

"I don't even want to take it off." May smiled twirling in front of the mirror.

"Oh but you must so we could do your hair." Misty said.

"Couldn't we do that tomorrow?"

"May, you'll be able to see Drew after we get your hair done."

"Fine," May said as the maids helped May take off the dress and change into into the dress she wore earlier.

"Awww, You mustn't blame her, Misty," Alex said as May was changing, "She loves him. I bet she cannot wait until the wedding tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes. I want to see him now," May said as she place the dress on her.

"Oh, May. Don't be such a baby." Misty replied. May stuck out her tongue at that comment making Alex laugh. Misty didn't pay it any mind. "Tomorrow is the wedding and you don't want to be kept waiting. Do you?" May just smiled and sat in the chair as Misty started brushing her hair. "Tomorrow you'll marry the prince."

"And live happily ever after," Alex added.

"It's like a dream come true." May responded. "Are you getting married to Ash in the near future."

"I wish. It would be wonderful." May giggled watching her friend gaze into a spot. Misty shook her head. "But my parents detest Ash."

"Why?" Alex asked, "He's a nice guy: the nicest I've ever known."

"Rumors." Misty replied. "They believe Lord and Lady Ketchum weren't married when Ash was inside her belly. Whether it is true or faux, he's a great person and an even better kisser."

May and Alex awed as she predicted they would. "You know you have to tell us what happened."

"No, I don't. We've got to see how your hair will be done."

"Don't change the subject," Alex called. A person clearing their throat grasped their attention.

"Your highness, their majesties would like a word with you."

"Is it something I've done?" May quickly asked.

"No Actually their majesties would like to speak with you and the crowned prince about your duties as the future King and Queen."

"So what you are saying is that Drew will be there as well?" Misty said watching her friend's face turn into a deep crimson.

"Yes, my lady."

"Then I think you may want to hurry." Alex said looking at May. "we'll be fine. You go on."

May blushed and excused herself from the room where she was escorted to the grande court room. She entered the empty court and sighed in relief that there was only the King, Queen and Drew there. This eased the tension a little bit but not completely. As she walked down the long staircase, Drew awaited her at the bottom with an extended hand. Taking that hand, he lead her to the place the Monarchy sat. Together they bow bowed and stayed there as The king and Queen began to speak.

"You know that tomorrow you shall be husband and wife," the king started off. Both Drew and May slightly blushed. "Meaning that you both will soon rule this great land together. The most important thing besides doing what is best for the country is producing a male heir. (a/n: They say it like it's hard to do)." At this point, May and Drew glanced at each other then looked back down listening to the King's words.

...bluejay511...

Here it is. Hope you enjoyed it.


	28. A Charmed Wedding!

I'm updating a Prince Charmed. I am determined to finish it by the end of the year or at least by the end of the school break. This story has been going on for far too long. I started this story in the summer of '07. It's going on 2011. In my opinion that is far too long to be writing a story. I shoulda been finished a long time ago. I'll keep you updated. My New's Resolution is to be able to finish my fanfiction stories while being able to balance my school work. So you'll be seeing more of me. Oh and FYI this is going to be a long chapter. This is going to be the wedding chapter no matter how much I have to write.

...bluejay511...

"So tell us what happened?" Alex exclaimed when May returned to the dressing room. Misty was standing next to Alex just as excited as she was. May just smiled and shrugged.

"Nothing Really. The Queen told me the various duties of the queen. She said that it would be better explained by her since Lady Elani was not and never will be queen." The girls all laughed knowing it was true.

"Do you and Drew officially say goodbye?" Misty asked. All May did was blush and both girls giggled.

"How was the kiss?"

"Well, it wasn't much of a kiss because we had to say goodbye in front of the queen and king."

"Oh…" They said surprised.

"Well, that sorta sucks." Alex said.

"Its better than nothing." Misty replied.

"Did they tell you that you had to provide an heir?"

"How did you know, Alex?"

"Well, she is a princess, May. I think you knows the duties of a queen better than you do." Misty said practically. May just stuck out her tongue. Bella and Ella both entered and curtsied instantly.

"Oh yes. Alex and Misty meet Be-"

"We've already meet, May." Misty said, "As a matter of fact, they tried to help us find you after you went missing."

"Sarah threatened them."

"Sometimes I think that's all Sarah can do: ruin peoples' lives and threaten them as well. I'll make sure to it that Drew knows what happened." May said smiling at them.

"Speaking of the devil, " May

"It is an honor to serve you, your highness-" Bella started.

"But all we want is the protection of our farm from Sarah." Ella finished.

"I'm sure that Drew would take care of it."

"Thank you very much, princess."

"Call me May. We'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on, i suppose." May smiled.

"Yes," they both said.

"Speaking of the devil, " Misty began, "What happened to you?"

"I'd rather not speak of it."

"Why not?" Alex almost shouted. "Did you even tell Drew?"

"Yes I told, Drew. I just don't want the King and Queen to know what happened. I don't want any one to worry about me."

"People will always worry about you. You're going to be queen soon and there is going to be a lot of fuss over you."

"Drew told me the exact same thing." May whispered to herself. "I just don't like to think of it, okay."

"Okay," Misty sighed, "But we were really worried about you. You and I have been best friends since we were younger. Don't you think I have a right to know when someone hurts my friend-"

"Fine I'll tell you. Just don't tell anyone. Promise?"

Alex and Misty both nodded their heads and May began to tell the story. Shortly after May told her story, Lady Elani shoved all of the girls out so that May could receive her spa treatment. The spa treatment began with May being bathed in different scented oils, minerals and perfumes in a room lit with scented candles and a female playing the harp. While she sat in the bath, her hair was washed and rinsed with rose water and perfume. Fresh fruit was set next to the bath so she could eat at her own leisure. She would bathe for hours as her hair was washed. When she was finished her hair would be rinsed, dried and brushed and braided. By the time this was over, the moon was high in the sky and it was time for a long rest before the wedding.

Bluejay511…

When May was awaked, the sun was already in the sky. Her breakfast was made up of fruit and watered win representing the sweetness of the day, at least that was what Misty told her. It was less than an hour before the wedding. Her stomach churned as each minute passed. She was already dressed with the necklace given to her by the queen, and Misty's blue pin in her hair. Her hair was already in its bun.

With a knock on the door, her parents enter the room seeing their daughter dressed and sitting in front of the mirror.

"Look at our daughter." her father said to his wife as May turned her head standing. She smiled at her parents. Her mother promptly hugged her daughter crying.

"She's beautiful." her mother said crying, "My baby is growing up. Just think Norman we won't be able to see her everyday like we used to."

"Mother." May said wiping her tears. "You can stay. I wish you could."

"Oh, we couldn't honey," her father chimed in. "This is a new adventure for you without us." May went to hug her father.

"I'll miss you, daddy."

"I'll miss you more pumpkin." Her father kissed her forehead and held her arms length to look at her in the dress, "I'm glad you decided to wear your mother's dress. You look just like her."

"Thank you, father." She hugged her father and mother once more. She half wished that she could stay in their arms forever without a care in the world. She pulled away knowing that was an unrealistic dream.

"Now, we're going to take our seats. Are you going to be okay, May?"

"I'll be fine, mother." They both walked out leaving May alone but she was only alone moments before all her friends entered the room surprising her including the princes and princesses excluding Sarah. They all hugged her and wished her luck before leaving to take their place in the wedding ceremony. The only ones that were left to hug and wish her luck was Ash, Misty and Alex. Even Bella and Ella had left to fulfill last minute duties for the wedding.

"i can't believe this is it." Misty said crying as she hugged her best friend. Both of them hugged and cried together. "Be brave and don't mess up your make up." Misty said wiping May's tears. Then she wiped her own.

"I should be telling you the same thing. Don't worry we'll still be best friends. I'll write you all the times and you'll visit me right."

"Yeah. If the guards and Drew don't get tired of me." They hugged once more before she hugged Alex.

"Good luck, May. You'll do great."

"Thank you," May said before looking at Ash and hugging him. "Take care of her, Ash," she said not pulling away. Misty then joined the hug. Alex watched the three friends as they shared their last moments together before the wedding.

There was another knock on the door and May couldn't guess who it was because everyone she knew had already come including the King and Queen who came long before her parents did. May ended the hug as the door opened to reveal Sarah.

"I need to talk to May alone." she said without a 'hello' or any greeting or the sort.

Overwhelmed with emotion, Misty's first response was to scream and say, "Now why on earth would we do that after what you did to her?"

"I have to speak to her alone." Sarah said again without even trying to fight with Misty. She didn't even bother looking at her. She just said, "I wanted to apologize but I want to do it in private. Reluctantly, Misty walked out the room lead by Ash. Alex was behind them.

"I just wanted to apologize-"

"It's okay, Sarah."

" I mean i apologize that Drew is marrying you. He's in love with you yes but do you really think you can handle being queen. You;d rather be left alone in the world without anybody worrying about you. You-"

"Look Sarah. I think you should just leave. You must accept the fact that I am marrying Drew whether you like it or not. I love him and he loves me. You need to leave."

"I will not be told what to-"

"LEAVE!" May shouted pointing at the door. Then she calmed herself and silently added, "please."

"I will not be shouted at. Do not forget that whatever you do where ever you go I will be there. One day Drew will be mine."

"Shut up Sarah!" May shouted. Sarah was surprised, "I love Drew and he loves me. You don't understand what love is-"

"I do-"

"NO! You will listen to me!" May shouted and Sarah stayed quiet, "There must be something wrong in that little head of yours. What part of love don't you get. Drew will not marry you because he loves me. I will not leave him unless he wants me to. I don't care how many times you try to push us apart, you are actually pushing us together. Sometimes i think you are an unloving, selfish little prin-"

May's head was forced to turn. Sarah had slapped her. The sound echoed throughout the halls of the palace.

"You will not talk to me in that voice. Do you understand?"

"Do you understand this?" Sarah turned around and Misty had punched her making her fall on the ground. Misty's punch sent Sarah running out and Drew running in. When Drew ran in, May was already hiding in her closet. Misty covered her mouth in shook at what she had done. Alex was there the whole time. She had entered with Misty and was just as shocked as MIsty was at that point in time.

"What happened?"

"Sarah slapped May. Then Misty entered and punched Sarah."

"Is May okay?" Drew said.

"I'm fine. How's MIsty?"

At that very moment, the Queen entered and Sarah shouted pointing at Misty, "She punched me."

"NO." Drew quickly said before Misty even opened her mouth. "I punched her. After hearing her slap May, it was an immediate reaction." Drew explained.

"But it was-"

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I must learn to control my temper."

"But-"

"Sarah, why did you slap May? You should know better. We're going to have to talk to your father about this, young lady."

"Please, your highness, not my father." Sarah pled.

"And you, Drew. You shouldn't hit girls. Your punishment shall be that decided after the wedding." The Queen said. "Now girls. It's time for the wedding. Take your places… Where's May?"

"Back here." May shouted from in the closet.

The Queen chuckled. "What on earth are you doing back there."

"When Drew came in, I didn't want him to see me."

"Come here child." The Queen said.

"No disrespect, Your highness, but it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

The Queen chucked again. "Come on everyone let's get ready." When everyone was out of the room, the Queen called May out of the closet.

"Are you alright, dear?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Call me mother, dear. You are marrying my son. Come on dear, Smile. It's your wedding day."

May did as she was told. Everything was finally right after all.

Bluejay511…

When May walked to the outside of the wedding chapel where the wedding was taking place, princesses were already in line. The music was playing and her heart began pumping like crazy. Lady Elani wasn't helping with her constant clapping and reminding everyone that everything had to be perfect. With everything that went on May hadn't even seen the room. All she knew was that she had to follow the princesses and stand next to Drew, then say 'I do,' when told. Her train followed her with every step as she entered the chapel with her face covered by the veil. She entered the ballroom and walked slowly with the music as everyone stood. The aisle was long. Everyone watched her as she walked. She was beautiful. Her dress had angel sleeves that were clear with white floral embroidery. The rest of the dress was completely white. At the waist it puffed out a bit. At the bottom hem of the gown was white embroidery.

( Here's the picture. ht tp : / t0 (dot) gs ta ti c(dot) co m/ im ag es ?q =t bn :A Nd 9G cT Ce Ip 5j d0 0M pk cD Jb Ky 7y L5 zS F1 58 _Q 8l ko Vi yL 0O wb Yy 2I J1 L)(I'll put the website on my profie if this doesn't work.)

She walked down the aisle slowly as she looked around the room. Everything was in white. Water lilies filled the room. Even the bouquet of flowers she had in her hand was white. May was delighted by the sight of the room. She looked ahead and her eyes finally met Drew: the reason of this whole celebration. It was their wedding and she would finally be his and he would finally be hers. The thing that stood out most about Drew was his bright emerald eyes. The special thing about those eyes was that, those were the eyes he had on her when they first meet at his ball. His smile dazzled her. When Drew looked her, he felt that May was the only one for him. She was like a dream come true, it was undeniable and unbelievable that he thought he would never fall in love. He was glad that he did and now he always wanted to be there for her always. He was glad that he was able to get her to fall for him enough to marry her. He didn't even want them to be apart. She had the key to his heart. Before May stood beside Drew, Misty who was standing a couple steps down grabbed the bouquet of flowers.

When they were standing side by side, they knelt together. When they knelt together, the audience sat. A cross was made in front of each of their faces by the bishop. He connected their hands together and beckoned them to stand. They faced each other. The bishop then announced to the audience, "Drew had written his own vows."

May was shocked because she didn't know that they had to write vows.

"May, I love everything about take my breath away. You've changed me so much for the better. Everyone could tell. Every time I'm with you, it's like i'm in heaven and It's everything I thought it would be. You're all I need. You in my arms is the most wonderful feeling in the world. I want to always be in love with you. Even when the eagles forget how to fly, when it snows in the middle of summer, when violets turn red and roses turn blue. Even when pigs fly. I'll always love you. I'd hate for us to ever be apart. You brought a joy into my life that no one has ever brought to be. I don't know why and I don't care why. I just know that I love and I want you to be mine and me to be yours forever."

May's eyes were wide and she smile at his every word. It was so beautiful said and so softly spoken.

"May. It's your turn."

"I never thought I'd be marrying the prince. If someone would have told me about this moment a year ago, I would have thought they were insane. But that night when you looked in my eyes. I knew you were different and there was something behind them that was worth getting to know. When our hands touched and we first danced, it was better than being on a cloud. I'm glad I didn't just push that feeling aside or I wouldn't be standing here. I told you on several occasions that even if you weren't the prince I would have married you. I never knew I could feel this way about anyone. It was such a wonderful feeling and it still is every time I look you in the eyes. I want to spend my life with you until the end of time. I want to spend every morning waking up with you in my arms and sleeping beside you listening to your heart beat alongside mines. I want the whole world to know that I am yours forever. I love you more than you know it." May smiled as tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks.

Everyone watched them smiling. Even Sarah had to smile as they looked at each other and said their i do's. She finally realized that they did love each other. It reminded her of her parents, when her mother was alive and when her father was happy. It was way better than when he was heartbroken. Now she was starting to become glad that they had fallen in love and her pranks didn't stop them from loving each other.

He put the ring on her finger ad he said, "With this ring, I thee wed." And May put the ring on Drew's finger and softly said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"You may now kiss your bride, my prince." Drew smiled and lifted the veil off May's head. He lifted her chin softly and kissed her pulling her closer to him with one hand. May's hands stayed on Drew's chest. Everyone stood clapping and some of the princes even whistled. Pulling away, they both took a moment to look at each other before looking at the audience. Now at this very moment, rose petals were being thrown over their heads. They both looked at the audience and Drew escorted May out of the ballroom as they both waved with the wedding court behind them.

bluejay511…

I'd like to that all my reviewers. If you were touched by what Drew felt about may. Listen to the song Back at One and Still in Love both by Brian McKnight. He inspired what Drew feels for May. He sings romance ballads. His songs are the sweetest. May's speech was based on the song Spend My Life With You by Tamia and Eric Benet. Imma update soon i just have one more chapter then the prologue. Happy New Year!


	29. Epiloge

This is the official epilogue. OMG! I am so happy to be ending this story. After all I have been working on this for a good three years. But this is a great way to end the year. SO! Have a happy 2011.

…bluejay511…

**~3 YEARS LATER~**

It is said a new baby is like the beginning of all things, hope, a dream of possibilities. Misty was there with May during the delivery along with the midwife who was actually delivering the baby. Bella and Ella were there also helping out. Misty kept cold water on her head as she pushed.

"Push," the midwife quietly said.

"I AM!" May shouted falling back unto the bed in a deep breath. "I'VE BEEN PUSHING FOR HOURS!" Bella and Ella were surprised by the sudden outburst from the always temperate queen.

"Come on, May." Misty said. "You've got to do what she says."

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" May repeated and refused to push.

"LOOK, MAY!" Misty shouted to match May's voice. "IF YOU DON'T HAVE THIS BABY NOW, IT WILL DIE AND SO WILL YOU. DO YOU WANT THAT TO HAPPEN?" When May was quiet, Misty then said in a softer voice, "Now, Push."

May did what she was told. Although May had to push for another couple of hours, the baby's head was finally seen. May was told to push harder and she did so with an even louder scream.

"It's coming," The Midwife said and a cry was heard. Everyone smiled while May collapsed unto the bed. "It's a boy." May sighed with relief as the baby cried. The Midwife wiped off the baby and she gave the baby to Misty, who held him for a while as she walked towards May.

"He's beautiful, May," she said handing the baby over to May. She rocked the baby as it cried whispering soft words to him. Misty sat on the floor beside her watching them as the baby stopped crying and started sucking its thumb as it went to sleep.

"Have you both thought of a name yet?" Misty asked.

May nodded her head, "If it was a girl we were going to name her, Isabella. If it was a boy, we were going to name him Jonathan."

"Prince Jonathan."

"Johnny for short." May said as she rocked the baby. "Drew likes Jon, though."

"Little Johnny…" Misty sighed happily as the baby laughed. "Shall I tell the king he has a new born son?" Misty smirked walking to the door already knowing the answer to the question before May answered the question. Opening the door, she didn't see Drew but she was even more shocked to see this face that she hasn't seen in three years. He was sitting in one of the chairs next to the window looking outside.

"Ash…" He turned after hearing his name being called. While he stood there smiling, Misty's face was full of shock. She hadn't seen him in three years since that summer after May and Drew's wedding.

"Is she okay?" Drew asked from the side. It took her moments to realize Drew was standing beside the door. Misty stepped aside as Drew entered the room leaving Ash and Misty outside.

…bluejay511…

When Drew entered the room and closed the door, May was sitting up with that baby in her arms. She rocked him humming a melody as the baby slept. As she rocked the baby to sleep, May glanced at him smiling.

"It's a boy," she quietly whispered. Drew's smile widened. Drew sat next to May on her bed. "Look at him." She leaned unto him and showed him the baby. Drew gently scooped the baby into his hands. He smiled while holding him as she just lead his head unto his shoulder.

'It was a painful experience but it was completely worth it to have Drew holding his son.' May thought while seeing Drew hold their son. Sitting back on her pillow she sighed and smiled again see that the baby had opened his eyes to reveal Drew's green eyes. He kissed my forehead when I put my head on his shoulder watching the baby smile. He looked at us. I laughed when Drew started talking in small baby words. He glared at me and I was loudly laughing. I kissed the tip of his nose and he smiled.

…bluejay511…

"Ash… It's been a while. Hasn't it?" She looked away from the man standing in front of her. He had grown up from the last time they were together. No doubt in her mind that she had changed too. She never thought this day would come when they'd met again. She wanted to at least be able to find the words to say that would explain why she said those words on the last day they seen each other.

"Yea it has." He walked to her and she looked away from his gaze, "What happened?" Her eyes filled with tears after he said those words.

She could bring her mouth to open to speak. All she could was put her hands to her face and cry.

"I'm sorry but I had too."

"Why? I mean the last time I talked to you said you never wanted to see me again. You slammed the door in my face and then the next day I get an invitation to your wedding. What happened?"

Misty was speechless. When she finally spoke, she said, "I didn't have a choice. I couldn't tell you. I would've hurt too much." Misty cried. She hit her back unto the wall and sat down to hug her knees. Ash sighed pulling his hair back and sat beside her.

"So… who is he?"

"Whom?" Misty sighed.

"Your husband?"

"He's Duke Baird…," Misty then murmured, "I can't wait until he dies."

Ash chuckled. "Why? Is he cruel?"

"He could be crueler, I guess." There was a long silence between them before he spoke again. "I have a son." Ash tried to hide his shock but he couldn't. "I want you to meet him."

Ash smiled and nodded. "What is his name?"

"Henry… He's in the stables." Misty stood and Ash follow her. "Are you going to meet Jonathan before we leave to the stables?"

"No. I think we should leave May and Drew alone for a while." Misty smiled and nodded.

As they waked there was silence. They hadn't been as close as they were before and each of them could tell. They were silence for a while before Misty finally spoke up, "Did you hear that Sarah and Nathan are together now. They were planning to get married in the Spring."

"It's about time. Nathan loved her." Ash smiled saying that, "I expected them to be together... Are Drew and May are going to the wedding?"

"Of course. If it wasn't for them getting married, Sarah wouldn't be marrying Nathan. We're invited to the wedding. They want us to be there." Misty smiled. "Would you go?"

"Yeah. What about you? Are you going to bring your husband?"

"No." she shouted. Then quietly said, "It's a private invitation."

They finally arrived at the stables and watched a little boy brush his pony.

"You're really pretty Penelope. pretty Penelope." the young boy said brushing his pony. His pony nayed happily.

"Henry," the young boy look up from his pony. Dropping his brush, he ran to his mother's side. Misty knelt to the boys eye level.

"Yes, mother."

"There's someone I would like you to meet." Misty said and pointed. "This is Sir Ashton of Pallet." Then she whispered to him, "Remember what your father and I taught you."

The little boy smiled, bowed and said, "Hello, Sir Ashton."

Ash knelt to the boy's level like Misty was and asked, "You can call me, Ash. How old are you, buddy?"

"I'm three…. almost." he said excitingly holding up three fingers.

"Three?" Ash said surprised. "You're going to be big soon."

The Boy smiled widely and nodded his head. When Ash stood and looked at Misty, who was already standing, and said, "He's got your eyes."

Misty chuckled and laughed and replied, "He's got his father's everything else. Now, Henry. Run along and go play." Henry ran away from Misty and Ash. They both chuckled. Realizing they were alone this uncomfortable feeling of butterflies in their stomaches.

"Well, Misty," Ash kissed her hand as an act of respect, "It was great seeing you again."

Misty nodded as Ash walked away. Misty called Ash's name and he turned around walking back towards her. "Are we still friends?" He nodded his head. "Friends can still hug, can't they?" Ash chuckled, nodded his head and smiled. Both of them shared a hug. Ash hugged her around the waist and she hugged his neck. Although they didn't want to pull away, they slowly pulled way. Slowly pulling away they were captured by each other so much that they shared a kiss. The kiss was short but it was proper closure. They both smiled letting each other go.

"I'll never forget you, Misty. Don't think that because you're married and have a son, that I ever will. I still love you." He kissed her cheek and with a tip of his hat he was gone. Misty smiled hoping that when they meet again it would be better circumstances. Maybe they would be lovers again. Maybe not. But they would always be friends. But in the words of Alfred Lord Tennyson, "'Tis better to have loved and lost. Than never to have loved at all."

…bluejay511…

OMG! I was updating on my trip. So this kid threw a rock but everyone thought it was ice. So I'm like no piece of ice breaks glass. Unless its this huge piece of glass. But whatever… Idc. Everyone went crazy even me. So this is the end of the story. I just wanted to say that I love Ash and Misty as much as the next Pokeshipper but I just wanted to show that nothing was perfect in that age. So lovers were not able to be together. But that is my epilogue. Oh and please I do not want any angry


End file.
